Dating my darling
by Alenia
Summary: LETZTES CHAPTER...Remus trifft eine Entscheidung...doch wird der arme James damit leben können? Snape ist glücklich und Lily still...was will man mehr?...R&R...
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pairing: hm...

Comment: Nya, mal wieder was neues von mir. Bin gespannt, ob es euch gefällt. Es entstand, während ich zum hundersten Mal _The diary of Bridget Jones_ las.

Widmung: Für Lady Arrogance, die mir mit ihren tollen mails, so manch trüben Tag erhellt, für Shenen und ihre Geduld bei _Weil es dich gibt_, und für alle, die das hier lesen und wissen, was für harte Arbeit hinter dem Erfolg einer Verabredung steckt.

****

Mädels, lasst es uns sagen wie es ist, Vorbereitungen auf Dates sind langwierig, kräfteraubend und zumeist umsonst, da sich der Angebetete schon nach den ersten fünf Minuten, als Bettnässer, Steh-Pinkler und jemand der beim onanieren an seine Mutter denkt, erweist.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dating my darling

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„Hi, Remy!", rief Lily entzückt und rauschte, ohne ausdrückliche Einladung, an Remus vorbei in den nun hellerleuchteten Schlafsaal der fünften Klasse.

„Hallo.", erwiderte der Blonde zögernd. 

„Na?", fragte sie und zwinkerte vielsagend. „Habt ihr es endlich geschafft!" Sie klatschte in die Hände. „James hat mir von..." das Mädchen räusperte sich vernehmlich, „...deinem Date erzählt." 

Der Blonde spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. 

Danke, James...

„Und nun bin ich hier, um dir zu helfen.", ergänzte Lily, noch immer grinsend.

„Lieb von dir.", murmelte Remus ausweichend, „Aber ich schaff das schon alleine."

Lily schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja, klar. Weißt du schon was du anziehst? Was ist mit deiner Frisur?"

„Ich brauch keine Hilfe! Echt nicht!", ereiferte sich der Blonde sofort und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich meine es aber doch nur gut, also lass dir helfen."

Remus hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

Lily Evans?

Wie wollte _sie_ ihm helfen?

 „Ich möchte, dass euer erstes Date ein Erfolg wird."

 Remus zögerte. 

Lily war vielleicht tatsächlich eine Hilfe...was konnte schon schief gehen?

„Von mir aus..."

**

„Was hast du denn, Sirilein?", neckte James seinen besten Freund und klopfte diesem auf die Schulter, doch der Schwarzhaarige lächelte nur müde.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee war."

„Pah!", rief James überschwänglich, „Gute Idee? Sie war brillant und, wenn ich das am Rande erwähnen darf, sie war von mir."

Das Vertrauensschülerbad war vollkommen leer. Sirius und James waren hierhin ausgewichen, weil Remus den Schlafsaal seit Stunden besetzte.

„Nun ja, dass ist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich an der Brillanz dieses Plans zweifle", brummte der Schwarzhaarige, „Er ist von dir."

James zog beleidigt eine Schnute, doch schon im nächsten Moment grinste er wieder. „Du wolltest es doch auch."

„Ja, ja ich wollte es vor drei Tagen, vor zwei Stunden auch noch, aber jetzt....ich weiß nicht...." Sirius fuhr sich abwesend durch das glatte schwarze Haar.

„Es ist nur ein Date, was hast du zu verlieren?"

„Meinen besten Freund?", fragte Sirius sarkastisch zurück.

James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich dachte, ich wäre dein bester Freund." Sirius warf ihm zur Antwort nur einen  Lass-es-Potter Blick zu.

„Das Problem ist, dass wir, wenn es nicht funkt, was durchaus passieren könnte, unsere Freundschaft gefährden und das will ich nicht.", murmelte Sirius und betrachtete sich prüfend im Spiegel.

„Es wir funken.", antwortete James nur. 

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Sirius zweifelnd.

„Ich schwöre dir, es wird funken."

**

„Wann wollt ihr euch treffen?", fragte Lily, während sie Remus´ Auswahl an Pullovern sorgfältig begutachtete und dabei unaufhörlich auf und ab ging.

„Um sechs, in der großen Halle.", antwortete Remus.

„Ähm...willst du sexy oder eher süß wirken?"

„Ich kann _weder_ sexy _noch_ süß wirken.", widersprach Remus mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor in der Stimme.

„Also, eher süß.", redete Lily einfach weiter. „Dann nimm den!" Sie deutete auf einen dunkelroten Pullover.

„Aber der löst sich doch schon auf.", bekrittelte der Blonde seinen Pullover unsicher und zupfte ein paar lose Fäden aus dem Stoff.

„Sieht _putzig _aus.", erwiderte Lily mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Remus zog die Nase kraus. „Vielleicht ist deine Hilfe doch nicht...."

Doch schon wieder unterbrach ihn das Mädchen, ganz so als habe sie seine Einwände gar nicht bemerkt. „Ja, damit wirkst du bezaubernd und anmutig aber gleichzeitig unnahbar und zurückhaltend."

Der Schwall an etwaigen Adjektiven zog an Remus ohne anhaftende Präsenz vorbei...

„Okay, danke Lily."

„Wobei, dich das hier.", sie deutete auf ein blaues Hemd, „viel erwachsener wirken lässt. Eine ernstzunehmende Person mit der ernstzunehmenden Absicht Sirius zu vögeln." 

Remus riss erschrocken den Mund auf. „I..ich....wi...will gar nicht mit Sirius schlafen....", stotterte er unbeholfen.

„Ja, aber wenn du das trägst, wird er das denken.", erwiderte Lily sachlich.

„Glaubst du?", fragte der Blonde argwöhnisch.

„Weiß ich!", bestätigte Lily.

„Okay, dann lieber der „_liebreizend_-Pullover"."

„Und welche Hose?", fragte das Mädchen weiter, „Das ist eine wichtige Entscheidung, weißt du?"

„Fakt?", fragte Remus, schlimmstes befürchtend.

„Na ja, die erste Frage ist wohl, Jeans oder Stoff?"

„Jeans. Ich besitze keine Stoffhosen, außer für die Schule und die will ich echt nicht tragen."

„Eng oder schlabberig?"

„Normal."

„Also eng, nur am Hintern oder überall?"

„**Wenn**, und die Betonung liegt auf wenn, dann nur am Hintern.", erwiderte der Gryffindor kleinlaut.

„Oh!", entgegnete Lily nur.

„Was oh?", hakte Remus vorsichtig nach.

„Na, ich hätte dir das bloß nicht zugetraut."

„Was?"

„Enge Jeans."

„Warum?"

„Weil du damit andeutest Sex zu wollen. Ich meine, hallo? Enge Jeans? Da lädt man den anderen ja gerade dazu ein, so etwas zu glauben. Also, wenn ein Typ beim ersten Date enge Jeans trägt, weiß ich, dass er nur mit mir schlafen will." 

Sie machte eine langgedehnte Pause, bevor sie langsam ergänzte, „ Aber ich hoffe mal, dass das nicht deine Absicht ist, zumindest nicht bei Sirius."

„Hmpf...", erwiderte Remus geistreich. 

„Ja ja, das sagen alle, die davon keine Ahnung haben.", antwortete Lily fachkundig. 

**

„Vielleicht solltest du dir noch die Haare waschen.", begann James zögernd und inspizierte Sirius Haaransatz auf etwaige Lebewesen. 

„Sie sind gewaschen.", rechtfertigte sich Sirius wütend.

„Dann hast du aber wirklich, wirklich schnell nachfettendes Haar.", murmelte James leise.

James Aussage konsequent ignorierend, fragte Sirius: „Dann müssen wir eigentlich nur noch klären, wo wir essen gehen. Kennst du was nettes in Hogsmeade?"

„Die einzige bedeutungsvolle Frage, die du dir noch stellst, ist die nach dem Restaurant?" fragte James skeptisch.

„Was denn sonst noch?"

„Na ja, bringst du ihm was mit? Ich meine irgendein Geschenk?", fragte James und fuhr sich zerstreut durch das pechschwarze Haar.

„Ein Geschenk?" In Sirius Stimme klang unverhohlene Panik mit.

„Mhm...vielleicht Blumen. Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit Rosen?", murmelte James schulterzuckend.

„Warum muss ich ihm Blumen mitbringen?"

„Um ihm eine Freude zu machen."

„Warum macht er mir keine Freude, indem er mir Blumen schenkt. Warum muss ich das machen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verstört.

„Weil dir schon seine bloße _Anwesenheit_ Freude genug sein sollte.", erklärte James bedächtig, als würde er einem kleinen Kind die Handhabung eines Löffels begreiflich machen.

„Ach so..."

**

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du Make up benutzen willst?", fragte Lily zweifelnd.

„Mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht.", meinte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

„Aber ein wenig Rouge würde dir mehr Farbe ins Gesicht zaubern...", begann Lily und fing bereits an ihre Schminksachen auf Remus Bett auszubreiten. Wimperntusche, Lidschatten, Kajal, Lippenstift in fünf verschiedenen Geschmacks- und sieben unterschiedlichen Farbrichtungen.

„Nein!", erwiderte der Blonde nachdrücklich. „Ich bin ja kein Mädchen."

„Es gibt auch viele geschminkte Männer."

„Ja?", fragte Remus gespielt interessiert.

„Mhm...Transvestiten.", antwortete Lily und war nun vollauf damit beschäftigt die Schattierung des Lidschatten auf Remus Pullover abzustimmen.

„Ich schminke mich nicht.", wisperte Remus bedrohlich. „Niemals."

„Ganz wie du willst.", hauchte Lily und testete nun zwei Farben auf ihrer Hand um die optimale Mischung zu erzielen.

„Was willst du eigentlich mit deinen Haaren machen?", fragte sie weiter.

„Was soll ich damit machen?", flüsterte der Blonde unsicher und fuhr sich langsam durch die weichen Haare.

„Na ja,", sagte Lily zögernd, „Du willst sie doch nicht so lassen, oder?"

„Und wenn doch?"

„Es sieht nur so...._langweilig_ aus...."

„Langweilig?"

„Sehr langweilig.", bestätigte Lily bedrückt. „Wie wäre es mit einer Winzigkeit Haarspray?"

**

„Und was planst du für den späteren Verlauf des Abends? Ich meine die delikateren Szenen, die mit absoluter Sicherheit nach einem Schweigezauber verlangen werden.", erkundigte sich James, während er alle Läden und Kästen durchkramte. 

Sirius, der bis jetzt stumm aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, lehnte sich nun weit zurück, um seinen Freund besser zu sehen. 

„Häh?"

„Wirst du ihn ficken?"

Sirius schluckte.

„Weiß nicht.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Sag bloß, du hast es dir noch nicht vorgestellt?", fragte James, ohne den Blick zu heben.

„Doch schon..."

„Also...", ermutigte James seinen Freund weiter zu reden.

„Eigentlich nicht direkt..."

„Du oder er?", fragte James und sah nun entgültig auf. In seiner linken Hand hielt er etwas das verdächtig, nach eingelegten Würmern aussah.

„Was?"

„Merlin, du oder er?", wiederholte James, stieß seine Hüften in einer eindeutigen Geste nach vorne und leckte sich bedeutungsvoll über die Lippen.

„Pfff.... soweit wird es _garantiert_ nicht kommen.", widersprach Sirius empört.

„_Mhm...._"

**

„Jetzt siehst du toll aus.", quiekte Lily absolut entzückt. 

Remus betrachtete sich mit einem angstgelähmten Glanz in den Augen im Spiegel. Lily hatte seine Haare irgendwie flach geföhnt. Seine Naturwellen waren glatt gestriegelten, nass glänzenden Strähnen gewichen. Der Haaransatz war total verfettet und die Spitzen standen in alle Richtungen ab...

„Damit wirkst du _irrsinnig_ seriös.", meinte Lily stolz.

„_Irrsinnig_ stimmt.", flüsterte Remus.

„Besser als vorher jedenfalls."

„Das bezweifle ich.", erwiderte Remus zynisch, „Das bezweifle ich **wirklich**." Augenblicklich versuchte er seine Haare wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zu bringen, doch der immense Einsatz von Haarspray verhinderte dies. 

„Merlin, so verlasse ich dieses Zimmer keinesfalls.", raunte der Blonde mutlos. 

„Du siehst aber _so_ niedlich aus.", meckerte Lily.

„Niedlich?" Remus Stimmlage war lärmend und schrill. Niedergeschlagen verbarg er seinen Kopf in den Händen.

„Niedlich!", bestätigte die Rothaarige freudestrahlend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Reviews???_**


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: ich bin´s nicht

Pairing: tja ja…

Comment: **Wow!** *umkipp*Mensch, zwölf reviews, ihr meint es gut mit mir. Hier das neue Chapter, viel Spaß damit.

Dating my darling 

_2. Kapitel_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„Ein und aus....und ein....und aus....ein.....", rezitierte Lily, ohne das geringste Zeichen von Müdigkeit, aus  

_Was sie erwartet, wenn sie erwarten, _dass sie mit ihren zarten vierzehn Jahren schon ausführlichst studiert hatte.

Remus hatte seinen Kopf noch immer in den Händen verborgen und versuchte redlichst sich zu beruhigen.

Es schien ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen zu wollen...

„Halbe...Stunde...nur noch...eine...halbe...Stunde.", murmelte der Blonde immer wieder vor sich hin, während er den Kopf langsam schüttelte. Lily, neben ihm, hatte ihre Atemübungen für Schwangere mittlerweile eingestellt und beschränkte sich nun darauf Remus beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln.

„Ist doch egal wie du aussiehst, Hauptsache ihr unterhaltet euch gut. Mal im Ernst, wer achtet bei _der ersten_ Verabredung schon aufs Äußere.", versuchte das Mädchen ihn aufzuheitern.

Remus zeigte jedoch keinerlei Reaktion auf Lilys durchaus liebevoll gemeinte Worte...

„Hey, so schlimm ist es ja echt nicht. Und es ist auch nicht deine Schuld, red dir das bloß nicht ein! Das kann _jedem_ passieren!"

Ein halb unterdrücktes Knurren und ein umgestoßener Stuhl später, stand Remus, das Gesicht zu einer unschönen Grimassen verzogen, direkt vor Lily. „Du....", wisperte er dunkel und deutete mit dem Finger auf sie.

„Ich?", fragte Lily ehrlich überrascht zurück.

„...bist schuld, dass ich aussehe, wie eine _sterilisierte Barbiepuppe_.", zischte Remus und sein Finger war nun gefährlich nah an Lilys Auge.

„Also, so würde ich das nun nicht sagen.", meinte Lily und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ach, nein?", fragte Remus und ein wahnsinniges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. 

**

"Ich werde sicher nicht mit Remus schlafen.", rebellierte Sirius aufgebracht. „Nicht heute."

„Ach, wem erzählst du den das?_ Pah!_", erwiderte James und tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn.

„Du denkst ich vögle jeden, was mir unter die Augen kommt?" 

„Nur wenn _jeder_ sich bückt...", grinste James.

„Ich habe auch schon mit Mädchen geschlafen.", rechtfertigte Sirius sich und reckte das Kinn, „Etwas, dass dir, meines Wissens, noch nicht gelungen ist." Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, wusste er doch genau, dass damit ein Schwachpunkt James getroffen war.

Dieser kräuselte seine Lippen pikiert. 

„Zumindest wechsle ich meine Bettgefährten nicht jeden zweiten Tag."

„Neidisch?", fragte Sirius noch immer feixend.

„Niemals!", zischte James, „Wie viele waren es denn? Fünf? Zehn? Zwanzig?"

„Ich hab nicht mitgezählt.", konterte Sirius gelassen. Das hier war ein Thema bei dem er nicht verlieren konnte, keiner absolut keiner, konnte ihm in Sachen Sex etwas vormachen. Sex war sein Hobby.

„Du kommst dir wohl unheimlich gut vor?", meinte James kopfschüttelnd. „Aber was bringt es dir schon, wenn du hundertmal Sex hattest, aber kein einziges Mal verliebt warst."

Sirius stockte.

„Natürlich war ich schon mal verliebt!"

„Tatsächlich?" James zog die Augenbrauen ungläubig hoch. „In wen? Du erinnerst dich doch nicht einmal an dein erstes Mal."

„Doch!", widersprach Sirius zögerlich, „Ich war dreizehn und sie war....sechzehn oder so."

„Name?"

„Amy...Anna...äh nein....Amber..." Sirius Stirn legte sich nachdenklich in Falten. 

James grinste siegessicher.

„Amelie Darcy!", rief der Schwarzhaarige begeistert. „Ihr Name Amelie Darcy."

„So hieß unsere _Kindergartentante_, Sirius."

**

„Na gut...", lenkte Lily ein, „Vielleicht, also nur eventuell, und obwohl absolut unwahrscheinlich, war es zu einem geringfügigen Teil meine Schuld, aber du wolltest es ja so...."

„Ha!", rief Remus schrill, „Ich? Ich wollte meine verdammte Ruhe, um mich angemessen auf mein rendez- vous vorzubereiten." Er deutete auf sich dann unerwartet auf Sirius Bett, „Siehst du? Siehst du das? Da hätte ich heute Abend mit Sirius liegen können....**nicht** fickend.", schrie er als Lily plötzlich, durch Remus Wortwahl in ihrer Theorie bestärkt, schmutzig lachte.

„Wir hätten kuscheln können.", redete Remus mit Wehmut in der Stimme weiter.

„Das könnt ihr immer noch!", unterbrach Lily ihn und bemühte sich nicht schon wieder an _es_ zu denken.

„Nicht als _sterilisierte Barbiepuppe_.", murmelte der Blonde leise.

„Stimmt, aber denkbar, dass wir das da," sie deutete auf Remus Kopf, „irgendwie wieder hinbekommen."

„In einer halben Stunde?", fragte Remus mutlos.

„Klar!"

„Wie?"

Lily lächelte nur, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und begann leise vor sich hin zu murmeln.

Schon eine Sekunde später, spürte Remus wie sein Kopf zu kribbeln begann... 

Es fühlte sich kalt und nass an...keine Schmerzen aber einfach unerträglich....wie Wasser, das einem  unkontrolliert über das Gesicht läuft und einem keine Luft mehr lässt....und tatsächlich... seine Schulter, seinen Kopf, ja seinen ganzen Körper entlang lief reinstes Wasser...

„ARRRRGGGHHHH...", brüllte Remus.

Sein Pullover und seine Hose waren flächendeckend durchnässt. Die Augen hatte Remus fest zugekniffen und die Kopfhaut prickelte noch immer unangenehm...

„Was war das?", fragte er verzweifelt in die Richtung, in der er Lily vermutete.

„Ähm...."

**

„Um dann wieder zum Hauptthema zurückzukehren.", überbrückte James die bedrückende Stille, nach Sirius _Ausrutscher_.„In wen warst du denn nun konkret verliebt? Ich hoffe nicht in Mrs. Dracy." James schüttelte sich vor Ekel. „Uäh...."

„Haha!", erwiderte Sirius gereizt. Natürlich war er nicht in seine Kindregartentante verliebt gewesen. Pah!

„In Anne war ich total verliebt!"

„Oh!", meinte James mit hoher Stimme, „Meinst du die Anne, von der du dich nach einem zweiminütigen Gespräch mit den Worten _Fick dich ins Knie_ verabschiedet hast?"

„Sie war aber auch eine richtige Hohlnuss.", maulte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Also, die wohl eher nicht...", nuschelte James. „Nächster Versuch..."

„Hm....vielleicht Mary, sie war....wow...einfach genial..."

„...und fünfundsiebzig...", ergänze James langsam.

„Ich wusste ja, dass ich ein Detail vergessen hatte."

„Was war mit Tom?", fragte James auf einmal. „Du weißt schon, der Typ, der dir Sand in den Mund gestopft hat."

„Nein...", antwortete Sirius kurzangebunden. 

„Warum nicht?"

„Eben weil er mir Sand in den Mund gestopft hat."

**

„Ich glaube es nicht.", fluchte Remus. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften gebunden.

Nach Lilys erneut kläglich gescheitertem Hilfeversuch, war dem Blonden nur noch die Möglichkeit des erneuten Duschens übriggeblieben. Eine Aktion, die ihn satte zwanzig Minuten gekostet hatte. Nun hatte er noch genau....siebeneinhalb Minuten.

Er stand vor seinem Kasten und das Grausen schien Überhand zu nehmen.

Nur noch Stoffhosen...

Kein Pullover, nur durchsichte Hemden, die Remus einst in geistiger Umnachtung in der Winkelgasse erstanden hatte.

Seine Haare waren noch immer feucht, doch wenigstens wieder in ihrer ursprünglichen Form... das einzig Gute am bisherigen Verlauf des Abends...

„Zieh doch zwei Hemden übereinander an, dann merkt keiner was.", erklärte Lily, wenn auch etwas kleinlaut. Sie stand ein paar Meter von Remus entfernt. Sicherheitsabstand.

„Tssss!", war das einzige, was der Blonde erwiderte. 

Mit Bestürzung schloss er den Reißverschluss seiner schlichten schwarzen Stoffhose. In ein Hosenbein hätten locker zwei von Remus Oberschenkeln gepasst, im Gegensatz zum Saum an den Knöcheln, der war so eng, dass er schon nach wenigen Sekunden seine Füße taub werden spürte.

„Also...", hauchte Lily ängstlich, „Hast du nicht doch eine andere?"

Statt zu antworten begann Remus die Knöpfe seines transparenten Hemdes zuzuknöpfen. Seine schmale Brust zeichnete sich darunter deutlich ab.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir bloß helfen."

„Das sieht man..." Remus drehte sich, die Arme weit ausgebreitet, zu dem Mädchen um. „Und? Könnte ich so in ein Bordell oder wäre ich sogar für die zu billig?", fragte er bissig.

„Du siehst....du siehst...._bizarr _aus.", ereiferte sich Lily schnell. „Also, ich meine sexy bizarr nicht psychopatisch bizarr."

**

„Ich sollte dann mal gehen.", meinte Sirius und warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Aber, ich weiß noch immer nicht, in wen du nun verliebt warst.", entgegnete James lässig. „Oder gab es da vielleicht gar niemanden..."

„Doch!"

„Wen?"

„Vergessen."

„Also, niemanden."

„Wahrscheinlich...."

„Das ändert sich heute mit Sicherheit."

„Bleibt zu hoffen....", antwortete Sirius leise. „Worüber sollen wir uns eigentlich unterhalten? Was haben wir schon groß zu bereden?" Diese Sorge hatte ihn schon von Anfang an geplagt. Ehrlich gesagt, waren Remus und er das exakte Gegenteil und ohne James, der zwischen den beiden schon oft eine Art Vermittler fungiert hatte, würden die beiden Gryffindors garantiert nie miteinander reden.

„Quidditch?"

„Interessiert ihn nicht."

„Bücher?"

„Interessiert mich nicht."

„Die imaginäre Beziehung zwischen Evans und mir?"

„Perfekt!", rief Sirius. 

„Bis dann, Jamesie.", lärmte Sirius begeistert über wenigstens ein Thema über das sie sicher ausführlichst diskutieren konnten. Wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht abendfüllend.

„Viel Glück!", schrie James seinem besten Freund hinterher, als dieser zur Tür des Vertrauensschülerbad schritt. „Und denk daran, ich bin immer, _wirklich immer_ bei dir."

„Hmm..."

**

„Was? Extreme Situationen erfordern extreme Maßnahmen.", zischte Lily und zog den blauen Pullover, ohne weitere Widerreden zu dulden, über Remus Kopf.

„Aber..."

„Er merkt es sicher nicht und es ist besser als das Stripper-Hemd." Obwohl ihre Bemerkung bissig gemeint war, huschte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

Der Streit war schon vergessen, wie das eben so üblich ist...unter Mädchen...

„Aber es ist seiner, denkst du nicht _Sirius_ merkt, dass ich seinen Pullover anhabe?"

„Tsas! Er wird so dermaßen angetan von dir sein, dass es ihm gar nicht auffällt.", versicherte Lily grinsend. „Los, es ist sechs Uhr!"

„Na gut.", Plötzlich war da ein seltsam würgreizerregendes Gefühl in seinem Bauch. _Sirius Black_. Eine Verabredung mit Sirius Black. Mit dessen Pullover an....Was, wenn es ihm auffiel, was wenn er ihn sitzen ließ, was, wenn er sich vor Aufregung in die Hosen machte...

„Remus?"

„Hm?"

„**LOS**!", maulte Lily und trommelte mit den Fingern ungeduldig gegen das Ziffernblatt ihrer Uhr.

„Aber da bin ich ja ganz alleine.", fiepte Remus geknickt.

„Ich werde bei dir sein."

„Mhm... aber leider nur im Geiste."

„Wer weiß?"

**

Nervös trat Sirius von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Die Eingangshalle war wie ausgestorben, nur entfernt drangen die Stimmen aus der großen Halle an sein Ohr.

Sirius Schuhe klapperten leise über den kalten Steinboden...seine Hände waren schweißnass....

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so aufgeregt wegen einem einfachen Date gewesen zu sein....Ob sie sich gut verstehen würden? Über was sie den ganzen langen Abend reden würden? Sollten sie sich küssen? Vielleicht sogar mehr?

„Hallo, Sirius.", murmelte auf einmal eine Stimme direkt hinter ihm.

Überrascht fuhr er herum und schon im nächsten Moment zierte ein Lächeln sein, zuvor so verkrampftes, Gesicht.

Remus sah gut aus. _Sehr gut_.

Netter Pullover...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Hmm...die Story ist hier noch nicht zu Ende...wenn ihr wollt...._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_*_**


	3. Chapter three

Hm, bin mittlerweile zu der sicheren Überzeugung gelangt, dass ihr es **echt** gut mit mir meint. 

Ich danke euch auf Knien, für all die lieben Kommentare. 

Hier eben das neue Kapitel, mal sehen, ob ihr danach noch immer weiter lest, denn die Story ist noch nicht zu Ende. *muhahahaha*

_Kleiner Zusatz:_ Madame Pudifoot hat ihr bestes Vorbild in einer Bekannten von mir gefunden. Ich lüge nicht wenn ich sage, dass jeder Tag ohne dich, ein schöner Tag ist. Für A.

Hoffe doch, dass ihr weiter reviewt und mir damit, wie schon 25x zuvor, den Tag versüßt.

*knuddel*  an alle, aber im speziellen:

@Nevathiel: Danke! Aber, hmm... wann schreiben **wir **eigentlich weiter?

@Dark Velvet: Krieg ich auch ne Flasche? *sehnsüchtig guck*

@Syra: So viele Komplimente auf einmal...danke!

@Lady Arrogance: Meine Rettung in der Not! Hach, nachdem ich die drei Stunden durchgestanden hatte, musste ich ja sofort weiterschreiben. *knuddel*

Padfoot´s Mate, Steff, Vanillia (2x), wah, Kirilein, Carys und snuggles.

Sooooooooooooooooo...

Jetzt geht es aber weiter...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dating my darling 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kapitel 3 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„Sieht nicht gut, was?", meinte Sirius zweifelnd.

„Woher hätten wir das wissen sollen?", fragte Remus zornig.

„Es ist doch immer das gleiche...", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige kopfschüttelnd.

„Hätte aber klappen können...", beharrte der Blonde mit gekräuselten Lippen.

„Geht einfach nicht, außerdem sind wir _viel_ zu verschieden, Remus. Sieh es endlich ein!"

„Schon gut!", maulte Remus.

Seufzend stieß er die Tür auf.

„Ich hab ja gewusst.", grinste Sirius.

„Ja und du hattest, _wie immer_, recht.", zischte der Blonde.

„Was verlangst du eigentlich von mir? Hm?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zeigte er auf die Tür hinter ihnen. „Ich setz mich doch nicht zu den Slyterhins in die _Drei Besen_."

Ja, ja es war zuviel verlangt gewesen.

Remus wusste es, aber warum musste Sirius trotzdem so stur sein? Was war schon so schlimm, wenn sie in der Nähe von ein paar Slytherins saßen? Pah!

„Schmollst du jetzt?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und musste sich beeilen, um mit Remus Schritt zu halten.

„Nein..."

„Tust du wohl!"

„Und wenn schon?"

„Wir finden schon etwas anderes."

„Und was?"

Sirius ließ seinen Blick suchend durch die Gegend wandern, als träfe ihn die Erleuchtung in den nächsten Sekunden.

_Schreiberlings, Derwisch und Banges, Zonko´s...._

Vielleicht gab es ja doch nicht so viele Möglichkeiten.

Ein leiser Aufschrei seitens Remus riss ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Sieh dir das an.", flüsterte er und deutete auf eine versteckte Sackgasse.

Sirius beugte sich neugierig nach vorne...und erstarrte.

Dort, hinter zwei Häusern versteckt, die Fassade erst vor kurzem neu gestrichen, stand _Madame Pudifoot´s Cafe_.

So stand es zumindest mit großen roten verschnörkelten Lettern auf der roten Tafel, die direkt über der Tür hing, geschrieben.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Oh, doch!" 

Als Sirius ihm einen _Remus-das-ist-mit-Sicherheit-eine-Irrenanstalt-_ Blick zuwarf, vergalt dieser jenen nur mit einem _Vorsicht-Black-erinnere-dich-an-die-Drei-Besen_- Blick.

Ergeben seufzte er auf.

„Sehr gut.", lächelte der Blonde und schon verschwand er, immer noch siegessicher grinsend, in der Seitengasse.

**

Mit Fassungslosigkeit und Abscheu betrat Sirius Black _Madame Pudifoot´s Cafe_.

Im Hintergrund klang eine leise, schier unendliche Melodie, die seinen Kopf zum schmerzen brachte.

Remus quiekte vor Aufregung.

Der Schwarzhaarige auch...vor Magenschmerzen...

Es schien eine Dunstwolke über dem Raum zu liegen, das Licht war erschreckend schummrig und gedämpft.

Soweit Sirius erkennen konnte, war das eigentliche Lokal ein kleiner Raum, die Decke ungewöhnlich tief. Im Zentimeterabstand standen cirka fünfzig kleine rote Tische. Die Sessel, die ebenfalls mit weinrotem Leder überzogen waren, hatten allesamt die Form von Herzen. Beim Betreten war Remus aufgefallen, dass die Eingangsglocke den Hochzeitsmarsch spielte.

Madam Pudifoot war eine sehr...robuste Person, die unaufhörlich zwischen den Tischen herumwuselte und ihren Gästen mit endloser Ausdauer neue Getränke anbot. Doch nun war sie hinter die Bar, die, mit ihrer schwarzen Vertäfelung und den dunklen Barhockern so fehl am Platz zwischen all diesen Herztischen wirkte, verschwunden.

Warum hatte Remus das hier ausgesucht? _Warum? Warum?_

„Komm.", murmelte Remus und schlängelte sich durch die vielen Tische. Mit fast ganz zugekniffenen Augen folgte der Schwarzhaarige ihm, halb betete er, Remus möge keinen Platz mehr finden. 

„_Perfekt_." Glücklich lächelnd ließ der Blonde sich auf dem letzten freien Tisch am Fenster nieder.

Danke...

Zumindest konnte Sirius nun in eine Richtung starren, ohne Krämpfe zu bekommen.

Für Remus...

Für Remus....

Nur für Remus...

 Der kleine viereckige Tisch war mit winzigen rosafarbenen Herzen ausgelegt, die verdächtig nach Rosenöl rochen. Am linken Rand lag ein Stapel, Sirius Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, herzförmiger roter Servietten.

Direkt über den beiden hing eine stark gedämpfte, mit Stofffetzen verzierte, Lampe. Als zusätzliche Dekoration hingen, kreisrund aufgehängt, zwölf kleine goldene Engel am unteren Ende. Also, keine Engel, eher diese fetten Pseudo-Dinger..., dachte Sirius missgelaunt.

„Nett hier.", wisperte er zugegebenermaßen wenig überzeugt.

„Hmmm....", entgegnete Remus glücklich. 

„Na?", brüllte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihnen, eine Sekunde später schnellte eine Hand auf Sirius Schulter nieder und quetschte ihn etwaige, sowieso unwichtige Organe, ein.

„AHHH", rief Sirius, während er, noch immer unter Schock, feststellen musste, dass seine Schulter nun...in einem...sehr abstrakten Winkel abstand.

„Junge, n´bisschen verweichlicht, nich?", röhrte eine, erschreckend aufgedunsene Frau (?), die nun direkt neben ihrem Tisch stand.

„Alles, in Ordnung?", fragte Remus besorgt mit einem angsterfüllten Seitenblick zu Free Willy.

„Seit wohl s´erste mal in meinem Café..", rief die Frau sichtlich belustigt, über die langfristigen Schädigungen an Sirius Schulter.

„Sie...Sie sind Madam Pudifoot?", fragte Remus kleinlaut und wich unbewusst ein Stück zurück.

Eigentlich hatte er mit einer kleine zierlichen Frau, mit einer hellen Glockenstimme gerechnet....mhmm...er lag ja nicht _so _daneben...

„Wer´n sonst? Also, was sollt ihr?"

„Kaffee.", wisperte Remus automatisch. „Wir beide.", ergänzte er, als Sirius keine Antwort gab, sondern stattdessen seine Schulter untersuchte.

Nachdem Madame F.D.H verschwunden war, zischte Sirius: „Sieh dir das an!" Er deutete auf sein Schulter und obschon der Schmerz schon nachgelassen hatte, dachte er nicht im geringsten daran, sich zu beruhigen.

„Ich verklag sie, das schwör ich dir. Dann sollen sich die Leute von Greenpeace weiter um sie kümmern, du weißt schon Tierschutz und so." Dabei starrte er hasserfüllt zu Madame Pudifoot´s formatfüllendem Arsch.

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie wollte dir nicht weh tun.", antwortete Remus, wenn auch sehr leise.

„Tsassssss!", war das einzige, was Sirius erwiderte. 

Als der Blonde nicht antwortete, beugte Sirius sich ein Stück nach vorne und fauchte: „Gehen wir jetzt oder was?"

„Warum?"

„Weil sie mich gerade zu einem Invaliden gemacht hat?", fragte er und lehnte sich noch weiter vor.

Remus wurde schlagartig heiß. Wann hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige sich denn das Hemd aufgeknöpft? Vor allem so weit...

Frustriert zischelnd neigte sich Sirius wieder zurück.

Von Remus...plötzlich ganz starren Augen hatte er nichts mitbekommen...

Und der Blonde war _nur_ dankbar...fast nur...

Die blanke Wut stand Sirius ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich geh jetzt du dieser Wachtel hin."

„Tu es lieber nicht."

Ohne es zu wollen, berührten ihn diese Worte mit seltsamer Heftigkeit im Herzen.

Sirius schluckte. 

Sie hatte mit Sicherheit Größe und Gewicht eines ausgewachsenen Killerwals...

Er warf einen Blick zu Remus.

Dieser machte sich wirklich Sorgen...um ihn...

Seine Augen schimmerten glasig, wohl weil er wusste, dass Madame Pudiffot Sirius krankenhausreif prügeln konnte. Die blonden Haare schimmerten rötlich in dem gedämpften Licht, seine Augen waren fast braun und seine schmalen Hände wanden sich vor Aufregung ineinander...

...die Wut wurde schlagartig weniger...

_Tu es lieber nicht..._

Die Stimme voller Angst und Sorge...so süß und sanft, weich und anmutig wie die eines Engels...

Eines **richtigen** Engels... vervollständigte Sirius seinen Gedanken grinsend.

„Was denn?", fragte der Blonde sich über Sirius plötzliches Grinsen wundernd.

„Nichts,", antwortete dieser noch immer lächelnd, „Absolut nichts."

Kennt ihr das, diese einzigartigen Sekunden, flüchtige Momente, die zumeist einfach an einem vorbeiziehen, ohne das man genau fassen kann, was gerade passiert ist? Ein Gefühl, ein Blitzen in den Augen des anderen, eine klitzekleine Berührung...

Ein perfekter Moment...

...ein perfekter Mensch... 

Und es überwältigt einen. Das Gefühl, nein vielmehr die Sicherheit des Vertrauens und der Li-

Ein lautes Niesen riss Sirius abrupt aus seinen, mittlerweile weit abgeschweiften, Hirngespinsten.

Er blinzelte verwirrt.

Mit hochrotem Kopf hielt Remus sich die Hand vor die Nase...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Na, bin ich fies? Bin ich fies?_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Bequemt euch mir bloß zu sagen, was ich besser machen muss/kann/soll..._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Oder, oho streichelt mein Ego mit hinreißenden und liebreizenden Kommentaren..._**

*


	4. Chapter four

_Ach Leute,_

Zwei Wochen ist mein letztes Update nun her, aber was soll ich sagen, ich war nicht zu Hause, sondern in Frankreich. Bevor ihr jetzt denkt: „Och, die hat´s gut, keine Schule." **Ha!** Lieber eine Woche lang in der ersten Reihe Matheunterricht bei einem Lehrer der andauernd spuckt, als noch mal so etwas. Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder daaaaa!

Und da gibt es natürlich gleich ein neues Chapter, klarerweise möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei den lieben Reviewern für ihre einfach göttlichen und witzigen Kommentare bedanken. 

**_WICHTIG:_**

Bevor ich euch nun in Ruhe lesen lasse, möchte ich (wie angedroht) unseren neuen Club vorstellen. Er heißt **_SLULDSNMEPKA_**. Ziemlich lang, oder? Hab ich mir anfangs auch gedacht, aber der Name ist maßgeblich für unsere Botschaft. Wer immer nun neugierig geworden ist, oder einfach nur wissen will, was zum Teufel das hier heißen soll, der ist hiermit recht herzlich eingeladen unserem Club beizutreten. 

*knuffs* gehen raus an:

@Lady Arrogance: Und wie gefällt dir meine Ansprache? In deinem Sinne? *knuddel*

@Kirilein: Den Kampf hab ich ihnen mal großzügig erspart. *g*

@Tarivi: Hey, dass du mal wieder reviewst, freut mich aber wirklich!

@ Nevathiel: Angefangen haben wir zumindest schon *g* 

@SB-RL-Fan: Ähm...krank?

@kerzle: Du bist ja echt zu gütig! ^^

@ratty: Jetzt ist es leider wieder nicht schneller gegangen mit dem Update. Sorry!

@snuggels: Und wieder ein Stück näher.

@steff: Beeil mich ja schon! ^^

@Padfoot´s Mate: Ich bin wohl echt zu langsam, oder?

**VVVIIIEEELLLEEENNN DDDAAANNNKKK!!!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Kapitel 4**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Das Wort Apokalypse lässt sich vielseitig umschreiben.

Angst...

Panik...

Verzweiflung...

Niesen bei der ersten Verabredung...

Ja, das alles sind Dinge, die wir niemals erleben wollen...doch manche von uns müssen durch solch eine Hölle gehen. Souverän und aufrecht diese Aufgabe meistern! Doch der Ausgang ist zumeist sehr ungewiss...Wir alle stehen dir bei, Schwester, im Herzen sind wir bei dir.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Mit kontinuierlich wachsender Panik spürte Remus wie etwas klitschig schleimiges sich seinen Mund entlang zog. Wohl schützte seine linke Hand ihn vor der peinlichen Entdeckung, doch bald würde das nicht mehr reichen...

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ja, klar.", piepste Remus panisch und nickte heftig.

„Warte.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und begann etwas in seiner Hosentasche zu suchen.

„Ah, hier.", rief er nach ein paar Sekunden des schier unendlichen Wartens und zog ein Ta-...nun...wahrscheinlich hätte es ein Taschentuch sein sollen, doch glich es eher einem alten Lumpen. Es war mit Flecken übersät und obschon Remus in einer sehr heiklen Situation steckte, kam er nicht umhin sich die Frage zu stellen, woher genau diese gelb-weißlichen Flecke stammten?

Auch Sirius schien gerade bewusst zu werden, dass es sich hierbei wohl nicht um das neue _Tempo Softie_ handelte. „Äh,", stotterte er, während seine Wangen sich rötenden. „Vielleicht solltest du lieber eins von denen nehmen?"

Er deutete auf den Stapel der Rosenöl-Servietten. Remus stockte.

Das hier schien ihm schlagartig doch ein wenig zu kitschig. 

Unterdessen ließ der Schwarzhaarige etwaige Beweise einsamer Nächte wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

_Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? _

Zögerlich griff der Blonde nach einer der Servietten. Sirius wurde sehr still, fast als würde er nur darauf warten, dass gleich etwas fürchterliches passierte

Schnell drückte Remus sich die Serviette vors Gesicht. _Er hat nichts gesehen_, dachte er im Siegestaumel, _er ha-_

Niesen, niesen, niesen...

Remus Kopf hatte nun die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate und die so sorgfältig rekonstruierten  Haare hingen ihm, mhm... manch einer würde es _etwas unvorteilhaft_ nennen, ins Gesicht.

Sirius musste mit aller Kraft ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, zum Ausgleich biss er sich so fest es ging in die Innenseiten seiner Wangen. 

Remus senkte beschämt den Kopf.

Verdammt...

_Verdammt..._

Mit der Gewalt eines Menschen, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat, presste sich Remus die verfluchte Serviette gegen seine Nase. Dabei möglicherweise auftretende Verletzungen würden sich später operativ bzw. kosmetisch beheben lassen.

Sirius starrte ihn nur entgeistert an, dabei versuchte er so gut es ging eventuelle Lachanfälle zu unterdrücken.

Nach kaum fünf Minuten hatte Remus die etwas entgleiste Situation wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht, die Serviette ließ er schnell unter dem Tisch verschwinden. Hätte er einen Spiegel vor sich gehabt, oh dann hätte er gewusst, dass...

„Remus?", prustete Sirius und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Was h-hast du da?"

Der Blonde erstarrte...

„Was? Wo hab ich was?"

„Sieht aus,", hüstelte der Schwarzhaarige mühselig, während er sich nach vorne beugte, „wie...eine Mischung aus...uääähhh."

Augenblicklich verdeckte Remus sein Gesicht wieder mit der Hand. 

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber um Himmels willen...", grinste der andere und rümpfte die Nase.

Remus Augen wurden glasig. Umständlich suchte er nun unter dem Tisch nach der Serviette, rutschte dabei fast von der, wie er erzürnt feststellen musste, _sehr_ rutschigen Sitzbank und knallte beinahe mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischkante. Als er sie endlich wieder gefunden hatte, waren Sirius Wangen schon genauso rot, wie seine eigenen. Vor Lachen.

„Gib her.", lachte Sirius sichtlich amüsiert und riss dem Blonden schwungvoll die Serviette aus der Hand. Ohne weiter zu überlegen begann er über Remus Gesicht zu wischen, wenn auch noch immer grinsend.

Dieser konnte nur stur zur Decke starren.

„Bin ich so lustig?", fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens und Wischens.

„Du nicht, das da,", Sirius deutete auf Remus Nase, „schon!"

Danach trat eine unangenehme Stille ein.

Schließlich ließ Sirius seine Hand wieder sinken und betrachtete zufrieden seine Arbeit. „Alle Rückstände beseitigt."

„Danke!", murmelte Remus nur peinlich berührt..

„Was willst du eigentlich essen?", wechselte der Schwarzhaarige schnell das Thema.

„Ähm..." Darüber hatte er noch nicht nachgedacht. Wann auch? „Was isst du denn?"

„Gute Frage." Etwas stutzig griff Sirius nach der (ha, richtig geraten) rosaroten Speisekarte. Am oberen Rand stand der zweideutige Text: _Aus gegeben Anlass bieten wir nur noch leichte Speisen und Getränke an, weil Gäste sich beschwerten bei späteren Aktivitäten so gesättigt gewesen zu sein, dass sie ihre jeweilige Aufgabe nicht zur hinreichenden Befriedigung erfüllen konnten._

„Sprich: Sie haben den Arsch beim ficken nicht hochgekriegt.", übersetzte Sirius ungerührt und blätterte weiter.

Remus blinzelte nur kurz unangenehm an etwas erinnert, bevor er beschloss so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Oh, wie wäre es mit _Himbeeren in heißer Schokoladensauce mit einem Zuckerherzen_ _gratis_.", las er weiter gespielt begeistert vor. „Oder eine himmlische leichte Sahnetorte gefüllt mit..." der Schwarzhaarige stockte und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Ein vernehmliches Räuspern. „Du Remus, ich glaub das nehme ich."

Der Blonde hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Womit ist es denn gefüllt?"

„Ach, nichts.", winkte Sirius ab. „Aber du solltest das auch nehmen. Vertrau mir, du wirst es lieben.", fügte er auf Remus misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

„Wenn du meinst.", erwiderte, nun doch neugierig geworden.

„Jetzt stellt sich ja nur noch die Frage, wie wir Free Willy herlocken.", überlegte Sirius. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Rufe eines Killerwalbabys imitieren?"

„Du hast Angst vor ihr.", stellte Remus gelassen fest.

Der Angesprochene blinzelte nur verwirrt. „Ich? Angst vor ihr?" Dabei deutete auf Madame Pudifoot, die gerade wieder aufgeregt durch die Tischreihen wuselte.

„Ja, ich kann das blanke Entsetzen in deinen Augen sehen.", grinste Remus.

„So ein Schwachsinn! Ich werde sie jetzt einfach her rufen...", meinte Sirius selbstischer und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Ähm...", nuschelte er unverständlich und hob vorsichtig die Hand. „Entschuldigung, wir würd-"

Doch Mme. Pudifoot hatte ihn nicht gehört (oder gekonnt ignoriert, wie Remus eher vermutete) und war an ihnen vorbei gerauscht. 

Der Blonde begann leise mit den Fingerspitzen gegen den Tisch zu trommeln.

„Entschuldigung,", sagte Sirius, dieses mal wesentlich lauter, doch sie schien ihn schon wieder nicht gehört zu haben.

„Soll ich vielleicht?", fragte Remus, obschon auch ihm beim Gedanken an ihren ständig mahlenden Unterkiefer, ein seltsam mulmiges Gefühl überkam.

„Das schaff ich schon.", zischte Sirius und schien nun wild entschlossen sich ihr zu stellen. 

„Hey, roll mal hier rüber, Free Willy.", brüllte er unüberlegt, doch schon in dem Moment in dem Mme. Pudifoot schlagartig stehen blieb und Sirius mit ihren winzigen Käferaugen fixierte, oh ja da wusste er, dass nun seine letzte Stunde geschlagen hatte.

 Erschreckend schnell wälzte sie auf ihren Tisch zu und Remus Hand huschte unbewusst sofort zu seinem Zauberstab, doch, wie er panisch feststellen musste, befand sich dieser noch genau dort, wo er ihn vor einer Stunde zurückgelassen hatte. Im Gryffindor- Schlafsaal.

„Das war ein Fehler.", murmelte er Sirius vor Angst gelähmt zu. Dieser konnte nur nicken.

Viel zu rasch erreichte sie ihren Tisch. Mit, in die Hüften gestemmten Händen, blickte sie auf die beiden hinab. Ihr Unterkiefer bebete und in jener Sekunde hegte Sirius keinen Zweifel darüber, dass sie seine Oberschenkel mit einem bezielten Biss entzwei teilen konnte.

„Nun, was wollt ihr denn, meine Engelchen?", zwitscherte sie charmant und ihre Gesicht verzog sich unverständlicherweise zu einem Grinsen. 

Sirius Kinnlade fiel nach unten, Remus Hände krampften sich ineinander.

„Was?"

„Kann ich euch Süßen eventuell für einen kleinen Kuchen begeistern?", fragte sie freudestrahlend weiter.

Statt zu antworten, deutete Sirius stumm auf _die Sahnetorte gefüllt mit..._ „Zweimal, bitte.", sagte er leise, mit einem Funken Ehrfurcht in der Stimme.

„Gerne.", brülle Mme.und klatschte in die Hände. Ein Trommelfell minus...

Und ehe es sich die beiden versahen, war Free Willy wieder davon geglitten (unglaublich, aber wahr).

„Siri?"

„Hm?"

„Das war echt, oder?"

„Bleibt zu hoffen."

***

„Tut mir leid, Schätzchen, aber hier sind sie nicht.", rief Rosmertha und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Enttäuscht ließ James seine Schultern hängen. „Gut, trotzdem danke.", schrie er zurück, der Lärm hier drinnen war unerträglich.

Natürlich war der Honigtopf immer gut besucht, aber am Samstag Abend war es schon ein wahres Wunder noch einen freien Platz zu ergattern. Geistesabwesend trat er wieder ins Freie, heute war es warm genug um draußen in Ruhe spazieren zu gehen, eine Tatsache, die ihre Suche nicht unbedingt erleichterte.

„Und?", fragte Peter hoffnungslos. Eigentlich hatte er sich das hier ersparen wollen, aber was tut man nicht alles für das Seelenheil eines Freundes. 

„Nein.", entgegnete James niedergeschlagen.

„Sonst gibt es hier aber nicht viel.", meinte Peter und sah sich um. „Eigentlich gibt es nur noch..."

„Vergiss es!", widersprach James sofort. Der Gedanke, dass Sirius so etwas tun würde, schmerzte ihn aus tiefstem Herzen..

„Vielleicht hat Remus ihn dazu gezwungen?", mutmaßte Peter weiter und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf.

„Ich kenne Remus.", antwortete der Gryffindor aufgebracht und tippte gegen seine Brust. „Er ist kein Weib, eine Schwuchtel, aber definitiv kein Weib."

Ohne genaue Vorstellung wo sie denn letztlich hin wollten, gingen die beiden die Hauptstraße entlang, bis sie an einer etwas ruhigeren Seitengasse angekommen waren. Ächzend ließ sich James auf einer Mülltonnen nieder.

„Was wenn sie schon zurückgegangen sind?", fragt er und ließ seinen Kopf sprichwörtlich hängen.

„Bezweifle ich.", wandte Peter mit einem prüfenden Blick auf seine Uhr ein. „Es ist erst halb neun. Wer beendet eine Verabredung schon um halb neun, außer natürlich, „ seine Stimme klang plötzlich beunruhigt, „irgendwas ist schief gelaufen."

„Könnte das sein?"

„Sie sind in _Madame Pudifoots Caf_."

„Ich dachte, sogar du hättest es verstanden.", sagte James gereizt, „Niemals, **nie-nie-niemals** würde Sirius dort hin gehen. Das ist so eine Art Ehrenkodex, so in der Art, dass sich Jungs nicht die Nägel maniküren, regelmäßig zum Frisör gehen, oder „Ich liebe dich." sagen."

„Es gibt Ausnahmen!"

„Denk einmal nach!", rief James ungehalten, und sah zu seinem Freund auf. Doch er stand da nicht alleine. _Äußerst_ alarmiert musste er feststellen, dass gar nicht Peter geredet hatte. „Du?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam dunkel.

„Deiner Stimmlage entnehme ich, dass du ebenso begeistert bist mich zu sehen, wie ich dich.", zischte Lily.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte James und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. Peter rollte nur vielsagend mit den Augen.

„Verabredung.", antwortete das Mädchen eitel. „Etwas kurzfristig vielleicht, aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, nicht wahr?" Sie grinste zweideutig.

„Mit wem denn?"

„Mit mir.", hauchte jemand direkt hinter Lily und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern wusste James, wer da stand.

 Hatte er bis vor wenigen Sekunden geglaubt seine Eingeweide wären ineinander verknotet, so hatte er nun das Gefühl _gar keine_ mehr zu besitzen. Der andere Junge trat aus dem Schatten, vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, legte seinen Arm besitzergreifend um Lilys Hüften und grinste verächtlich. 

„_Snape..._" 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_Gute Idee?_**

****

****

****

**_Schlechte Idee?_**

****

****

****

**_Wollt ihr mitmachen?_**

****

****

****

**_Oh bevor ich es vergesse, wie fandet ihr eigentlich das Chapter?_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Lily/Snape (g)

Warning: SLASH

Okay, einen Monat Pause ist eindeutig zu lange, ich muss mir angewöhnen schneller up zudaten, aber bis ich endlich eine wirklich zündende Idee hab und sie dann auch noch mit den richtigen Worten niederschreiben kann, dauert es eben hin und wieder etwas länger. Aber ich verspreche Besserung g

Vielen, riesigen, großen, ultra, tollen, superlieben Dank an die Reviewer. lach Ihr seid so toll.

Padfoots Mate: Frankreich war nicht schlimm, eigentlich sogar sehr genial. Nur die Familie bei der ich gewohnt hab, war von Zeit zu Zeit etwas räusper seltsam.

Lady Arrogance: Ach, Süße, noch immer so begeistert von Snape? g Nur noch ein paar Tage, dann werd ich sabbernd vor einem riesigen Bildschirm sitzen und fast hyperventilierten, bei dem Gedanken IHN endlich sehen zu können, okay ich dreh ja schon bei dem einfachen Gedanken daran beinahe durch tief durchatmet

Mausi-chan: Danke für das Kompliment! erröt

Syra: Ah, schäm ich bin doch kein Monster, oder? panisch guck Es geht ja schon weiter...

Nevathiel: Ich hab versucht, es dir zu schicken, aber irgendwie wollte das nicht so ganz leid tut Wie gesagt, das mit dieser saudoofen review tut mir irre leid, ich hoff du liest trotzdem weiter gg

Tarivi: wischt Tarivi die Asche vom Kopf Ist ja nicht schlimm! gg Hauptsache, du reviewst überhaupt, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, meine wahre Leidenschaft für Remus und Sirius besteht tatsächlich darin, sie so lange wie möglich leiden zu lassen, nur um sie am Ende doch zusammen zu bringen. Und, nya, eine nicht hysterische Lily gibt's bei mir einfach nicht kopfschüttel

siriusheimlicheflamme: Wie gesagt, ich fühle mit allen mit, denen so was oder ähnliches schon mal passiert ist gg

ninnais: Danke für das Lob!

monds(ü)chtig: Wow, danke das du quasi all meine Geschichten so gerne magst (außer H/D) Ich finde, du machst das mit den reviews schon sehr gut erröt

**Danke!**

****

Dating my darling 

****

**Kapitel 5**

****

James überfiel der spontane Wunsch, Snape einfach, mit aller aufzubringenden Kraft, ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Es wäre sicher ein sehr befriedigendes Erlebnis gewesen, oh ja... doch dieser Impuls wurde schon in der nächsten Sekunde von einem weitaus Schlimmeren abgelöst.

Sein Blick fiel auf Snapes Hand. Sie lag noch immer ruhig an Lilys Hüften.

Ob es für dieses Gefühl überhaupt einen Ausdruck gab?

„Und, wollt ihr nun doch zu Mme. Pudifoots, sie sind nämlich sicher dort.", fragte Lily neugierig.

Doch James hörte ihr gar nicht zu... Severus selbstzufriedenes Grinsen, seine Finger, die quälend langsam über ihre Hüften strichen. Und Lily schien das gar nicht stören, nein, ganz im Gegenteil, sie beugte sich noch mehr in seine Umarmung, ihre linke Hand strich federleicht über Snapes Oberkörper.

James rechtes Auge begann unnatürlich zu zucken, fast wie ein Reflex ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Peter räusperte sich leise und trat sicherheitshalber neben seinen Freund. Für den Fall, dass dieser vollkommen durchdrehte, konnte er sich noch immer geistesgegenwärtig dazwischen werfen und so schwerere Verletzungen verhindern.

„Ja, wir gehen zu Mme. Pudifoots.", erwiderte Peter ruhig, er sah James sofort an, dass er momentan zu überhaupt keiner Reaktion, geschweige den einer sinnvollen Antwort fähig gewesen wäre.

Lily wandte ihren Blick von Severus ab und sah die beiden mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Interesse an. „Hm", ihr Zeigefinger fuhr bedenklich langsam Severus Brustmuskulatur nach „Wollt ihr denn beiden echt nur auf die Nerven gehen oder ist da noch was...?"

„Verabredung.", meinte Peter ungerührt.

„Was?", fragte Lily überrascht und ihre Finger stoppten augenblicklich, „Miteinander?"

„Natürlich nicht", zischte James wütend und er schien dadurch aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand zu erwachen.

„Sondern?", bohrte Lily unnachgiebig weiter, ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich, doch konnte James dafür keinen einleuchtenden Grund finden.

„Mit seiner Freundin.", half Peter ungeschickt weiter und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. James drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um.

„Mit meiner Freundin?", fragte er langsam und verzog das Gesicht zu einer dümmlichen Grimasse. „Aber, ich ha- ohhh.." Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Klatscher ins Gesicht. Sein Mund bildete ein übergroßes „O", als er, wenn auch etwas holprig hinzu fügte, „Aber, ich handle nicht wieder mit dir... um.. um die Rechnung. Wirklich, dieses mal bezahlst du."

„Wie schafft jemand wie du es, eine Freundin zu finden? Ist sie blind? Oder einfach nur so dumm, wie du?", höhnte Snape, der bist dato nur still dagestanden hatte und den Zwist der beiden Gryffindors mit äußerstem Vergnügen beobachtet hatte. Potter verlieren zu sehen, war einfach wundervoll.

„Und wie traust du dich mit dieser Visage überhaupt aus deinem Zimmer?", konterte James schlicht und konzentrierte sich nun vollkommen auf den Slytherin.

„Mit dem gleichen Mut, den du täglich aufzubringen scheinst, dein Gesicht ohne Folgeschäden im Spiegel zu ertragen.", zischte Snape und löste sich fast automatisch von Lily, doch das schien sie gar nicht wirklich zu stören, die Vorfreude, auf das was unweigerlich folgen würde, ließ sie so einiges einfach vergessen

James lachte kurz auf. „Also, wenn ich was über hässliche Menschen wissen will, dann bist du sicher der erste, den ich frage."

Einen Moment verharrte Snape bewegungslos in seiner Haltung, starrte James nur hasserfüllt an... Auch James wurde ungewöhnlich still, wie ein Tier das Beute wittert... Nur einen Augenblick schneller, glitt Snapes Hand in seine Umhangtasche und zog den pechschwarzen Zauberstab hervor.

„_Accio_ Zauberstab."

In einer fließenden Bewegung wurde James Zauberstab wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand gepackt, aus seinem festen Griff gerissen und landete direkt in Severus kalten weißen Fingern.

„Sieht fast so aus, als wärst du heute der Verlierer, Potter.", spottete Snape und seine Augen glitzerten vor Triumph.

James stöhnte innerlich auf. Er hatte Recht. Ohne Zauberstab sah es für ihn ziemlich schlecht aus.

Viel zu langsam begriff Peter die Situation und griff vorsichtig nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab. Er hatte ihn immer in der linken Innentasche. Fast immer.

Nur eben nicht jetzt.

„Na, Fettsack, hast ihn wohl verloren, was?", lachte Snape übermütig, seine sonst so gebückte Haltung, war einer sehr aufrechten, fast stolzen Körperhaltung gewichen. Einmal hatte **er** die Oberhand. Und niemand konnte sie ihm nehmen... niemand...

„Severus?"

Der Angesprochene schreckte fast ein wenig vor der Sanftheit der eben gehörten Stimme zurück.

„Was?", fragte er ein wenig unbeholfen und sah zu Lily neben sich herunter. Die stand, die Hände ineinander verschlungen, mit einem etwas scheuen Lächeln da.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?", fragte sie und ehrliche Sorgen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Um wen genau, sollte ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

Snape blinzelte verwirrt, aus reiner Gewohnheit zog er seine Schultern wieder nach oben, was ihm wieder jenen so alltäglich gewordenen Ausdruck der Verschrecktheit und übermäßigen Angst verlieh. „...Evans..."

„Lily.", verbesserte ihn das Mädchen sofort.

„Ja, ja,", nickte Snape gleichgültig, „eines solltest du zuallererst verstehen", er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, „...gib dich besser nicht dem Trugschluss hin, dass ich mir die Gelegenheit Potter blutig zu schlagen, nur durch deine Anwesenheit vermissen lasse." Seine leise Stimme klang nicht wirklich bedrohlich, nein, er war auch nicht wütend auf Lily...das war eben eine schlicht unabwendbare Tatsache. Zu lange hatte er unter James Potter gelitten, als das er sich solch eine Chance entgehen lassen würde. Niemals.

James grinste.

Er hatte gerade seinen Zauberstab an Severus Snape verloren, stand vollkommen unbewaffnet vor eben jenem und würde wohl in weniger als fünf Minuten die Abreibung seines Lebens erhalten und doch... da war dieses winzige Fünkchen, dass ihn einfach nur schmunzeln ließ. Soeben hatte Snape, und man konnte es in noch so hochgestochene Worte fassen, am schlichtesten und doch schönsten klang es in jenen Worten, die Sirius sicherlich am meisten zugesagt hätten:

_Snape hatte gerade eben wirklich, ohne den geringsten Zweifel und für immer und ewig... bei Evans verschissen._

Um zu dieser Erkenntnis zu gelangen, musste der Gryffindor gar nicht erst ihre, zu Fäusten geballten, Hände sehen, oder ihre Gesichtsfarbe, die nun täuschende Ähnlichkeit mit die ihren Haaren hatte. James musste einfach nur diese grünen Augen ansehen, die mehr als nur vor Zorn kochten, und er musste es schließlich wissen, war dies doch der einmalige, patentierte und unverwechselbare Lily Evans „Ich-finde-du-bist-eine-hässliche-Nacktschnecke-und-ich-wünschte-du-würdest-absaufen-" Blick, mit dem sie ihn in den letzten Jahren nicht allzu selten gestraft hatte.

Lily schnalzte ungehalten mit ihrer Zunge. „Wenn das so ist...", sagte sie seelenruhig und James frohlockte innerlich, denn nun würde es bis zur endgültigen Explosion der gesamten Lily Evans- Gefühlsbandbreite nur noch wenige Sekunden dauern.

Snape grinste dümmlich. Armer Junge, er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

Ohne die geringste Vorwarnung holte Lily mit der rechten Hand weit nach hinten aus, grinste kurz listig, und schlug Severus Snape, menschenverachtendem Slytherin und grundbösartigem Menschen, dann mitten ins Gesicht. Ein sattes _Bumm_ hallte einen Moment lang in der Stille der Seitengasse wider.

Die reine Befriedigung stand James ins Gesicht geschrieben, fast wäre es soweit gewesen, dass er, sich auf einem Bein drehend, glücklich durch die Gegend gebrüllt hätte.

Snape hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite gewandt, auf seiner Wange prangte ein blutroter Abdruck von Lilys Hand, ein recht netter Kontrast zu dem sonst so blassen Gesicht... Die fast schwarzen Augen waren vollkommen emotionslos.

Lily sah ihn beinahe interessiert an, so als wäre sie richtig neugierig darauf, wie er reagieren würde. Und das tat er dann auch...

Die schmalen Lippen kräuselten sich zu weißen Strichen, zeugten von blindem unverhohlenen Zorn. Zorn, der sich gleich gegen Lily richten würde. „Das war ein Fehler."

Reflexartig wich Lily einen Schritt zurück, doch zu spät. Sie war einfach zu weit gegangen. Das musste bestraft werden... und Snape würde nicht davor zurückschrecken, sie wirklich büßen zu lassen...

Schnell ließ er seinen und James Zauberstab in seinem Umhang verschwinden, dann griff er brutal nach Lilys rechtem Oberarm, ohne Gnade drückte er zu und schnürte ihr so fast das Blut ab. Sein Gesicht war leer, ohne Gefühle...

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schnellte James nach vorne, schließlich trennten sie nur ein paar Meter. Woher genau er plötzlich die Kraft nahm, wusste er selbst nicht, aber ohne zu zögern holte auch er aus und schlug er dem Slytherin, der viel zu überrascht über diesen unerwarteten Angriff war, als das er tatsächlich hätte reagieren können, mit der Faust gegen die Schläfe.

Ein würgendes Geräusch war kurz zu hören, dann sank Snape auf seine Knie, und fast wie in Zeitlupe fiel er schließlich ganz zur Seite und blieb vollkommen bewegungslos liegen.

„Verdammter Scheißdreck.", fluchte James und begann ungraziös herum zu springen, dabei wackelte er ununterbrochen mit seiner Hand herum. Seine Heldentat hatte er noch gar nicht realisiert, er hatte noch nicht einmal die Zeit gefunden sich genügend über den bewusstlosen Snape lustig zu machen und so seinen Sieg voll auszukosten, beschränkte er sich darauf ohne Unterlass zu fluchen.

„Warum tut das so weh? In Filmen tut das nie so weh..."

Lily schielte zwischen dem noch immer am Boden liegenden Snape und James herum. Hin und her gerissen, wen von den beiden sie nun mehr verachtete, beschloss sie sich auf einfachste Art der Konversation zu beschränken.

„Alles ok?"

„Sieht man doch.", ereiferte sich James aufgebracht, doch statt weiter herum zu jammern, schritt er nun langsam auf Snape zu, bückte sich noch immer misstrauisch, ob dieser vielleicht nur simulierte und riss dann in einer raschen Handbewegung seinen Zauberstab aus Severus Umhangtasche.

„Hah!", rief er triumphierend.

„Toll gemacht, James,", witzelte Peter und sah fast mitleidig auf den Slytherin. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Flüchten.", erwiderte James überschwänglich, erst jetzt schien ihm sein glorreicher Sieg wirklich klar zu werden. „Wenn ich das Sirius erzähle..."

„Sollten wir ihm nicht helfen?", fragte Lily, wenn auch sehr leise.

„Warum das?", fragte James ungerührt. „Ich meine, zuerst wollte er mich fertig machen, dann dich. Das hat er einfach nicht verdient."

„Stimmt.", murmelte Lily, trotzdem hatte sie fast Mitgefühl mit Severus.

„Jetzt haben wir dir doch glatt dein Date versaut...", grinste Peter vielsagend...

„Wie konnten wir nur?", fügte James unschuldig hinzu.

„Kein Problem,", antwortete Lily, ohne auch nur im geringsten gekränkt zu wirken, „Erstens: war das hier," sie wies auf Snape, „schon vom ersten Moment an vorauszusehen... zweitens, im Prinzip wollte ich sowieso nur Sirius und Remy nachspionieren, schließlich ist der Anblick der beiden doch einfach nur reizend," ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, „...und drittens, Himmel seht ihn euch doch nur mal an..."

„Du hast ja wirklich Angst vor ihr, Sirius.", lachte Remus und lehnte sich entspannt nach hinten in die weiche Rückenlehne.

Sirius verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Jetzt hör auf damit, warum sollte ich vor so jemanden Angst haben? Im Ernst?" Er deutet auf Free Willy, die ihnen aber (zum Glück) nur ihren massiven Rücken zugewandt hatte.

„Ich sehe es ganz deutlich in deinen Augen.", erklärte der Blonde, noch immer grinsend.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Sirius mit spöttischem Unterton zurück. Er nahm eine der rosaroten Servietten vom Stapel und begann sie in eine neue Form zu falten. Als Remus neugierig den Kopf hob, um besser sehen zu können, was Sirius da tat, legte dieser, quasi als Schutzwall, seine Hände abschirmend um sein Machwerk.

„Ach, mach doch nicht so ein Geheimnis daraus.", protestierte Remus, jedoch nicht wirklich wütend.

„Gleich Remus, gleich."

Der Blonde beugte sich weiter nach vorne, schon fast über den ganzen Tisch, doch Sirius hob noch rechtzeitig den Kopf, lächelte ihn vielsagend an und sagte, so leise, dass Remus nicht umhin kam, noch näher heran zu rücken: „Was siehst du denn noch in meinen Augen?"

Der Lärm um sie herum, die lachenden und tratschenden Stimmen waren mit einem mal viel leiser geworden, nun drangen sie nur noch wie aus weiter Ferne an Remus Ohr. Seit Sichtfeld schien sich erschreckenderweise nur noch auf Sirius Gesicht zu beschränken, der Rest, ihre eigentliche Umgebung, verschwamm in einem angenehm blassen Rot...

Er spürte, wie Sirius tief einatmete, und eine Sekunde später, wie dessen Atem quälend langsam sein Gesicht berührte. Seine Lippen waren staubtrocken und Remus wurde das eigenwillige Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser Trockenheit nur mit außerstehender, nicht ungleicher Feuchtigkeit abgeholfen werden konnte...

Sirius linke Augenbraue hob sich einen Moment voller Erwartung und Ungeduld, dass Remus doch nun endlich reagieren möge.

Und dieser hatte ihn wohl verstanden...

„Hm...", fing Remus leise an. Seine Augen fixierten sich auf Sirius', jeden Millimeter der unendlich grauen Farbe, die doch mit so vielen anderen gesprenkelt und vermischt war. Fast unendlich verlor er sich in den tiefschwarzen Punkten, ein angenehmer Schwindel umfing ihn, als er immer tiefer eintauchte...ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, verkürzte sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen Sekunde für Sekunde, bis der Blonde jede einzelne Farbfacette in diesen Augen hätte zählen können. Dann schlossen sich seine eigenen, nur ganz kurz, durch seine Wimpern hindurch, sah er Sirius grinsen.

Der Schwarzhaarige legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, hatte die Erfahrung doch mehr als einmal gezeigt, dass es so wesentlich angenehmer war... Ihre Lippen berührten sich vorsichtig, fast zaghaft, konnte doch keiner der beiden ahnen, welche Gefühle dadurch in ihnen geweckt wurden.

Remus kniff die Augen fest zusammen, er stützte sich mit seinen Händen am Tisch ab, um näher an Sirius zu rücken. Ihre Lippen lagen noch immer einfach aneinandergedrückt, ohne die geringste Bewegung. Der Schwarzhaarige strich leicht über die Lippen des anderen, er hatte schon viele geküsst, Mädchen wie Jungen, aber so etwas war definitiv noch nicht da gewesen. Die Haut fühlte sich verboten weich an, schmeckte schlicht wunderbar nach... Remus eben, nicht die geringste Unebenheit, wundervoll geschwungen, einfach perfekt...

„_Ooohhhooo_, seht sie euch doch bloß an, wie niedlich die beiden zusammen aussehen..."   

Fast zu Tode erschrocken, wichen Sirius und Remus voneinander zurück. Noch immer ziemlich schwer atmend, zischte Sirius böse:

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?"

****

**to be continued…**

****

**Reviews?!**


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Warning: OOC, Slash  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius  
  
Comment: Den Anfang für dieses Chap hatte ich ehrlich gesagt schon ziemlich lange herumliegen, hatte aber bis jetzt weder Zeit noch Lust es fertig zu schreiben. Das lag zum einen an den Prüfungen, die zwar noch immer größtenteils ausständig sind, aber da ich nun schon richtig angestrebert bin und meine Sorgen diesbezüglich um einiges gesunken sind, zum anderen lag es an meiner Familie. Es ist nicht einfach zu erklären, aber ich befürchte in nächster Zeit werden sich ein paar Dinge ändern. Aber genug von meinem Herumgeheule, gestern und heute hab ich mich aufgerafft und alles fertiggeschrieben. Dieses Kapitel hat mir mehr Spaß gemacht als ich gedacht hätte, ich bin nun davon ausgegegangen, dass meine Pause mindestens zwei Wochen dauert. Das kann ich aber nicht! Das Schreiben ist mir einfach zu wichtig geworden. **grins  
**  
Bedanken möchte ich mich bei _Lady Arrogance_ (ich freue mich ja schon so tierisch auf diese kleine, feine, aber mit Perversitäten, schmutzigem Humor und Sex vollgestopfte Szene....und ich nehme nichts unter zwanzig Seiten genauerster Beschreibung °.°...im Gegenzug kriegst du....dein ehrliches und liebevolles Geständnis. Geschworen! **Knuddle dich ganz fest.**), _Tarivi_ (Danke für das liebe review, das hat mir wirklich geholfen.** knuddl**) und wieder bei meinem goldigen und absolut göttlichen _Melanie_ (Ich verspreche, dass ich mir angewöhne dich „Max" zu nennen. Bald.)  
  
Die Antworten auf die reviews schick ich das nächste Mal nach. Versprochen.

**DATING MY DARLING**  
  
Kapitel 6

__

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?", schrie Sirius beinahe.  
  
„James, Peter hier her, _SIE SIND HIER_.", kreischte Lily. Mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen wandte sie sich wieder zu den beiden um. Die schulterlangen, roten Haare standen wie elektrisiert von ihrem Kopf ab und ihre Wangen waren vom Laufen ein wenig rosa gefärbt.  
  
Sirius warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu. Einen Verdammt-warum-ausgerechnet-sie-Blick.  
  
Plötzlich war vom Tresen her ein klirrendes Geräusch zu hören, das auch all die anderen Gäste kurz aufhorchen ließ. Und Sirius wusste, wer das gewesen sein musste.  
  
„Keine Sorge! Beruhigen Sie sich doch bitte, das bezahl ich ihnen. Echt, kein Problem, alles okay?", jammerte James und man sah zwei Hände, die verzweifelt hinter dem Tresen herumfuchtelten. Direkt daneben stand ein massiver Haufen. Mme. Pudifoot. Ihr Gesicht hatte Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen und sah nur mit irrem Blick zu James' Händen herunter. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie in diesem Moment gar nicht sprechen (was sich aus dem beinahe vierstelligen Blutdruck resultierte).  
  
Ein leises Murmeln erhob sich, neugierige Gäste wandten ihren Kopf zu den beiden, doch keiner wagte es direkt hinzusehen, geschweige denn, einzugreifen. Feigheit ist auch unter den Zauberen nicht unbekannt.

„Was macht ihr hier?", wiederholte Sirius seine Frage langsam, hin und her gerissen zwischen der Rage, dass James, Peter und Evans es tatsächlich gewagt hatten hier her zu kommen und sie so bei...wichtigen Dingen zu stören und dem bösen Gedanken, dass James gleich wirkliche Probleme bekommen und er das mit wahren Wohlgenuss beobachten würde.  
  
Lily, auch sie hatte bis jetzt das Händedrama beobachtet, wandte sich lächelnd Sirius zu. „Oh, lange Geschichte. Du würdest sie nicht glauben..."  
  
„Ha!", lachte Remus schrill. „Dir glaub ich alles!"  
  
„Danke, Remus.", grinste Lily ehrlich geschmeichelt. „Es hat damit angefangen, dass ich mit Severus verabredet war."Erschrockenes Keuchen seitens Sirius. Unterdrücktes Grinsen seitens Remus. „Naja, ich dachte wir könnten, also nicht absichtlich oder so..."Betretene Pause seitens Lily. „...auch hier essen. Auf dem Weg sind uns dann zufällig James und Peter über den Weg gelaufen."Böses Grinsen von Sirius. Ängstliches Stöhnen von Remus. „Natürlich mussten diese zwei Idioten sich gleich wieder streiten. Vollkommen unnötig und dumm."Leichtes ironisches Kopfschütteln von Lily. „Dann hat James Severus bewusstlos geschlagen."Triumphierendes Lachen mit Faust-in-die-Luft-Stoßen von Sirius.  
  
„Und das ist die ganze Geschichte."Ungläubige Blicke zwischen Sirius und Remus.  
  
„Nur,", fügte Remus mit einem kurzen Blick zu James (von dem bedenklicher Weise nur noch eine halbe Hand zu sehen war) hinzu, „erklärt das nicht, warum ihr _jetzt _hier seit."  
  
Lily stutzte. Ein nervöses Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Naja, wir wollten eben sehen wie es euch geht. Mehr nicht."  
  
Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Du...also ihr wisst ja jetzt wie es uns geht, also...verschwindet wieder."Bei den letzten beiden Worten beugte sich der Schwarzhaarige über den Tisch, ganz nahe zu Lily, um ihr den patentierten und eigentlich nur für Slytherins reservierten Sonst-muss-ich-dir-leider-leider-leider-weh-tun- Blick zuzuwerfen.  
  
Aber noch bevor Lily in irgendeiner Art und Weise reagieren konnte, ertönte ein lauter Schrei augenscheinlich von...Peter. Dass er wie ein Mädchen zu schreien pflegte, war weitgehend bekannt, aber das...  
  
Die drei Gryffindors fuhren erschrocken zusammen und wandten sich hastig nach hinten zu dem Tresen. Immer wieder senkte Mme. Pudifoot mit bedenklicher Geschwindigkeit ihren rechten Arm zu Boden, oder besser unter den Tresen. Von James war mittlerweile weder etwas zu sehen noch zu hören, jetzt winselte Peter nur noch bedauernswert.  
  
„Sollten wir nicht nachsehen, was da los ist?", fragte Lily ein wenig alarmiert.  
  
„Ach, warum denn?", lenkte Sirius ab, wofür er sofort einen Wie-kannst-du- nur-Blick von Remus kassierte. Nein, er hatte keine Angst vor diesem...Menschen...nein, ihm war es nur lieber, das Ganze mit dem wohl angebrachten Abstand zu verfolgen. Außerdem tat so ein Kampf seiner verletzlichen und sanften Seele nicht gut (ich muss jetzt nichts mehr hinzufügen, oder?). Es wäre einfach gegen Sirius eiserne und unwiderrufliche Prinzipien gegangen hier einzuschreiten.  
  
...  
  
„Sirius!", mahnte der Blonde ihn.  
  
„Warum gehst du denn nicht, wenn du so scharf drauf bist?", fragte Sirius geistreich zurück und verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust.  
  
„_Mhm_, lass mich überlegen, vielleicht weil du größer bist als ich, augenscheinlich mehr Kraft hast, zumindest dachte ich das bis jetzt"Seine Stimme wurde zu einem bedrohlichen Zischen. „ und als kleine Zugabe einen Zauberstab hast?!", erwiderte Remus und zählte die eben genannten Dinge an den Fingern seiner linken Hand ab. „Das waren gerade drei gute Gründe, dich schnellstens zu erheben und deinen **besten Freund** vor einem Krankenhausaufenthalt zu bewahren."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Nichts aber. Los, steh auf und rette James!", rief Remus überdeutlich, stampfte ebenso trotzig mit dem Fuß auf und deutete hinter sich.  
  
Sirius seufzte genervt. Zumindest versuchte er es. Wie in Zeitlupe stand er auf, strich die Falten aus seinem Umhang glatt, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, räusperte sich bedächtig, warf einen vorletzten bösen Blick auf Remus, sah ängstlich zum Tresen, lockerte seine Finger (um die Fertigkeit beim Zaubern zu verbessern, versteht sich), bückte sich, um die Falten aus seiner Hose zu streichen, warf einen allerallerallerletzten bösen Blick auf Remus... und schritt dann würdevoll, wie eine wahrer Black, den Umhang hinter sich wehend, an Lily und dem Blonden vorbei, auf James und Peter zu...  
  
„Hat er tatsächlich Angst vor ihr?", fragte Lily und verzog spöttisch das Gesicht.  
  
„Wer hat das nicht?", fragte Remus ein wenig schroff zurück.  
  
Zum Glück hatte Peter inzwischen wieder aufgehört zu jammern, was Sirius zwar enorm beruhigte, doch das gedämpfte Wimmern war noch nicht vollkommen abgeklungen. Der Griff um seinen Zauberstab wurde unwillkürlich fester, er sah millisekundenkurz um die Ecke, um die ... Situation auszukundschaften (und festzustellen ob ein Kampf tatsächlich von Nöten war). Und was er da sah... ließ ihn an so manchen Grundfesten seines Lebens zweifeln...  
  
Peter hatte nicht vor Angst geschrieen. _Oh, nein_. Viel eher aus Freude. Wiedersehensfreude.  
  
Nun da sie nebeneinander standen (Moment...ich meinte übereinander lagen) war die verblüffende Familienähnlichkeit kaum zu übersehen. Peter und Mme. Pudifoot, die ihn augenscheinlich...kitzelte...  
  
„Hör auf, bitte.", keuchte Peter vor Lachen. Wie ein kleines Baby lag er unter ihr (uäh... Sirius musste den Brechreiz krampfhaft unterdrücken), Free Willys Wurstfinger pressten sich zwischen Peters Rippen (Sirius wurde gerade klar, warum manche Tiere ihre Jungen fressen), dabei bildete sich bei beiden mehr als zwei Kinne überdeutlich aus.  
  
Und obwohl Peter sich, wenn auch etwas halbherzig (siehe oberen Absatz) gegen diese Fremdeinwirkung wehrte, hatte er doch nicht die geringste Chance gegen sie.  
  
„Peter?", fragte Sirius geschockt. Seine linke Augenbraue hob sich verzweifelt, während der rechte Mundwinkel in einer schwachsinnigen Gestik nach unten gezuckt war. Es sah irgendwie verzogen und schief aus, also fast, als würde man Sirius Gesicht nur aus der Schräge betrachten.  
  
Peter wandte seinen Kopf schlagartig nach oben, vor ihm stand, ein _sehr _verwirrt dreinblickender Sirius Black, den Zauberstab kampfmäßig erhoben (doch nun schon am erschlaffen), in offensichtlicher Angriffsstellung...  
  
„Oh hi...", nuschelte er, peinlich berührt.  
  
„Einer deiner Freunde?", fragte Pudifoot und ihr Quetschen-wir-ihm-doch-mal- die-Lungenflügen-ab-Griff lockerte sich unbewusst.  
  
„Ja, Tante Pufo.", antwortete Peter sehr leise. Diese rappelte sich erstaunlich schnell auf, Sirius Zauberstab wanderte wie automatisch mit jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit. Verstohlen beobachteten ein paar, der an den naheliegenden Tischen sitzenden, Gäste dieses seltsame Szenario, doch wieder schien ihnen ihre Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit wichtiger als alles andere.  
  
Rasch stand auch Peter wieder auf und sah Sirius komischerweise ganz schuldbewusst und beschämt an. Als hätte er etwas Verbotenes gemacht...  
  
Mme. Pudifoot nickte ihnen kurz zu, dann rollte sie von dannen.  
  
„Wo ist James?", fragte Sirius misstrauisch, während er den Zauberstab langsam sinken ließ. „Sie hat ihn doch nicht gefressen, oder?"  
  
Peter schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, er hatte wahrscheinlich einfach nicht den Mut, Sirius zu widersprechen und sich für seine Tante einzusetzen. Traurig, oder? Stattdessen deutete er auf einen der im Halbschatten liegenden Tische. Dieser stand direkt neben der Tür und da es draußen schon stockdunkel war und im Lokal selbst nur dieses Schummerlicht herrschte, erkannte Sirius zuerst nur James. Zuerst...  
  
„Ich...also denk dir jetzt bloß nichts, ja?", redete Peter einfach drauf los, während er schleichend begann, sich den Dreck von den Klamotten zu putzen. „Ich hab sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen, ich hab mich bloß ein bisschen gefreut..."  
  
Sirius ignorierte jedoch seinen Freund nur, denn nun war James dran...Bester Freund? **Pah...**  
  
„Sie ist wirklich nett, ein wenig offensiv vielleicht, aber immer höflich und charmant...", lobte Peter seine Tante weiterhin und auch als Sirius sich schließlich gänzlich abwandte und auf James Tisch zuschritt, ließ er sich nicht beirren und plapperte einfach weiter. Wohl das erste Mal seit Beginn ihrer Freundschaft, dass Sirius Peter wirklich ausreden ließ.  
  
„Okay, Potter.", legte Sirius ohne Umschweife los, baute sich vor James auf und schien auf dessen Verteidigung zu warten (nicht, dass das etwas an Sirius' Gemütszustand geändert hätte, nein, aber sonst maulte ihn Remus hinterher wieder voll, von wegen „Gerechtigkeit, Fairness, blabla...")  
  
„Oh...", war das einzige, was James fähig war zu antworten. Sein Gesicht noch immer halb im Schatten verdeckt und doch eindeutig durch die abstehenden Haare zu identifizieren. Er rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sitz nach vorne.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige war viel zu beschäftigt damit, James böse anzustarren, als dass ihm die Person neben jenem aufgefallen wäre. Sie war schlank, die schwarzen Haare passten perfekt zur Umgebung und ihre Bewegungen waren so überlegt, ja fast choreographiert, dass Sirius nicht einmal ein Zucken wahrnahm.  
  
„So ein Zufall, dass Evans, Peter und du auch hier sind, nicht wahr?", hakte Sirius nach, doch James senkte nur schuldbewusst den Kopf.  
  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben, Remus und ich hatten die gleiche Idee, hier zu essen.... Komisch, nicht?", fügte Sirius sarkastisch hinzu.  
  
„Ach, halt doch den Mund, diese umgekehrte Psychologie funktioniert nicht mehr.", murmelte der andere schwarzhaarige Junge und lehnte sich in einer sanften Bewegung nach vorne. Seine dunklen Augen waren von tiefschwarzen Ringen umgeben, die ihm einen besonderen Ausdruck von Lustlosigkeit und Missstimmung verliehen. Auf seiner Stirn prangte eine Platzwunde, davon ausgehend zog sich ein dünnes Blutrinnsal seine linke Wange entlang.  
  
„Nicht du schon wieder.", murmelte Peter, wenn auch sehr leise. Er war hinter Sirius in Deckung gegangen.  
  
Sirius starrte einen Moment lang fassungslos Severus Snape an, dann James, dann wieder Severus. Er schien sich einfach nicht im Klaren darüber, wen er nun fertig machen, anschreien, verprügeln, etc. sollte. Es war ja schon ein einfaches Grundprinzip eines wahren Gryffindors, in seinem tiefsten Herzen den Wunsch zu hegen, Snape auf Gedeih und Verderb zu verprügeln, doch ernsthaft, James machte ihm mit dieser Sache hier wirklich Konkurrenz.  
  
Nichts desto trotz entschied sich der Schwarzhaarige letztendlich dafür, dass niemand, absolut niemand Snape in Sachen Widerlichkeit das Wasser reichen konnte. „Was machst du hier, Missgeburt?", fragte er ehrlich angewidert und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Hand, in der er noch immer seinen Zauberstab hielt, zuckte ein wenig, als wartete er nur noch auf Snapes Angriff.  
  
Doch der würde nicht kommen. Noch nicht.  
  
„Na, na, na...warum so unfreundlich.", hauchte Snape und seine Augen blitzten vor unverhohlenem Vergnügen an dieser Situation.  
  
„Das ist nicht unfreundlich, das ist die Wahrheit.", konterte Sirius gelassen. Peter hinter ihm wimmerte fast unmerklich. Das konnte und würde nicht gut ausgehen. „Außerdem dachte ich, Evans hätte dich vorher schon ins Abseits_ geprügelt_...", neckte er den Slytherin weiter.  
  
Severus Augen weiteten sich kurz, doch sofort fand er wieder in die kühle Beherrschtheit von eben zurück. „Hat sie augenscheinlich nicht.", erwiderte er kalt und die Abscheu in seiner Stimme wuchs noch mehr an.  
  
„James du musst es doch wissen, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius grinsend, jedoch ohne den Blick von Snape abzuwenden. Er wartete gespannt auf James ebenso gemeinen, wie witzigen Kommentar...doch auch der kam nicht. „James, wach auf.", sagte Sirius noch immer schmunzelnd und sah nun doch zu seinem besten Freund.  
  
Der saß noch immer so verkniffen wie zuvor da, die Beine unter dem Tisch fest aneinander gepresst, die Arme an den Körper geschmiegt, den Kopf starr nach vorne ins Leere gerichtet. Hätte seine Brust sich nicht langsam und regelmäßig gehoben und wieder gesenkt, Sirius hätte geschworen, dass James geschockt worden war.  
  
„James?", fragte er lauter und packte den Angesprochenen zugegebenermaßen etwas unsanft an den Schultern. „Was ist los?"  
  
Er seufzte verloren und irgendwie hoffnungslos auf. „Nichts, Sirius, nichts.", antwortete er nur leise und starrte weiter stur gerade aus.  
  
Snape grinste verhalten und ließ sich weiter nichts von seiner neu gewonnen Überlegenheit anmerken. Peter trat nun ebenfalls auf James zu und stellte sich neugierig auf die Zehenspitzen, um über Sirius hinweg sehen zu können.  
  
„Jamesie?", fragte Sirius nun betont sanft, er benutzte dabei extra diesen Kosenamen, wusste er nur zu gut, dass ihn das immer auf die Palme brachte und lockerte den Griff um dessen Schulter merklich, „sag mir, deinem allerbesten Freund und das schon seit dem Kindergarten, was los ist?"  
  
„Nichts.", zischte James gezwungen ruhig und noch immer sah er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Mein Gott Sirius, hat Pudifoot dich verschluckt oder was machst du so lange...", lachte Remus überschwänglich. Er war Sirius schnell gefolgt, nachdem nun schon gute zehn Minuten vergangen waren, seit er ihn „weggeschickt" hatte. Lily stand hinter ihm.  
  
„Was?", fragte der Blonde entsetzt, als er das Groteske an diesem Szenario ganz erfasst hatte. Sein Mund stand einen Spalt weit offen, als er verwirrt von James, zu Sirius, zu Peter und schließlich zu Severus starrte.  
  
„Snape?", fragte er und seine Stimme wurde ungewöhnlich hoch. Lily drängte sich sofort an ihm vorbei. „Ich dachte...", begann sie leise, doch der Slytherin unterbrach sie jäh.  
  
„Seit wann denkst du, Evans?"  
  
Lily zuckte auffallend verletzt zurück. Etwas verlegen strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht und ihre Wangen färbten sich wieder leicht rosa. Wahrscheinlich erwartete sie nochmalige Unterstützung von James...  
  
„Halts Maul, Arschgesicht.", fuhr Sirius ihn stattdessen ungehalten an.  
  
„Sirius!", protestierte Remus, wenn auch zögerlich.  
  
„James, sag mir jetzt sofort, was los ist!", forderte der Schwarzhaarige und beugte sich zu James hinunter.  
  
Lily schwieg noch immer beleidigt und starrte stattdessen intensivst zur Tür. Ihre Arme hatte sie hinter dem Rücken verkreuzt und ihr linker Fuß war leicht eingeknickt. Sie war wohl wirklich gekränkt.  
  
Remus reckte seinen Kopf, um James besser sehen zu können. „Was macht ihr hier eigentlich?", fragte er noch immer ungläubig.  
  
„Snape war wohl doch nicht bewusstlos, jetzt ist er wieder hier, um sich, wie ich annehme, an James zu rächen, der sitzt im übrigen, wie du dank Sirius nicht sehen kannst, ziemlich verkniffen da. Du fragt was wir hier machen? Merlin, das wissen wir ja selbst nicht.", antwortete Peter und zuckte mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrtheit und Ahnungslosigkeit den Kopf.  
  
„Na, fein.", flüsterte Remus.  
  
„Ich habe mich schon gerächt.", meinte Snape mit einem bösen Grinsen. Seine Hände lagen ruhig seinem Schoß und sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte äußerste Zufriedenheit wieder. Ganz so, als habe er bereits all seine Ziele erreicht...  
  
„James, steh auf!", verlangte Sirius mit einer dunklen, deren bloße Aussprache schon zu töten vermochte, Vorahnung. „Steh jetzt sofort auf!"  
  
Etwas in seiner Stimmlage ließ Lily aus ihrer provisorischen Starre erwachen und nun ebenfalls interessiert näher treten. Remus war der einzige, der noch immer gebührenden Abstand hielt, die Hände so wie oft, unbehaglich in seinen Hosetaschen vergraben, sah er etwas misstrauisch zu, wie Sirius immer panischer wurde.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Seine Augen ruhten auf James. „Bitte, steh jetzt auf."  
  
James schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf. „Kann ich nicht."  
  
Lily zwängte sich nun an Peter vorbei um direkt neben Sirius quasi an vorderster Front stehen zu können und sah nur verwirrt zu eben jenem auf. In den Augen des Gryffindors spiegelte sich unglaubliche Sorge und Angst. Er wusste nicht, was mit James los war, aber es konnte nur fürchterlich sein.  
  
„Sirius...", murmelte James leise, „komm her."  
  
Sirius tat wie ihm geheißen, den Blick noch immer auf James gerichtet schloss er Schritt für Schritt den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Nur einen Moment sah er zu Snape, der noch immer gelassen und seelenruhig vor sich hin lächelte. Das Schlimmste erwartend beugte sich Sirius nach vorne, über die Hälfte des Tisches. Er sah nur James fest zusammengepresste Beine, die von dem schwarzen Schulumhang bedeckt wurden.  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern schob James ihn nun beiseite.  
  
**_Wum!_** Sirius Kopf knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die gedämpfte Lampe. Sie klirrte bedrohlich, schwenkte ein paar Sekunden geräuschvoll hin und her und kam dann wieder ruhig zum Stillstand. Schnell sprang Sirius zurück, die Hand voll Entsetzen vor den Mund gepresst, unfähig zu sprechen.  
  
„Was?", fragte Remus, der angesichts dieser Reaktion, die dann doch recht bedeutend war, nun auch näher kam, seine rechte Hand krallte sich unbewusst in Sirius Schultern. Sirius schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf und deutete auf James. Seine Hand zitterte dabei fürchterlich.  
  
Rasch trat nun auch der Blonde auf James zu, er hatte seinen Umhang hastig wieder um seine Beine geschlungen. Lily sah neugierig über den Tisch, doch sie konnte beim besten Willen nichts erkennen. Peter sah ganz verängstigt aus, er ahnte wohl etwas, was auch der Grund dafür war, dass er James unter gar keinen Umständen zu nahe kommen wollte.  
  
Nun zwang sich Remus, absolut unbeeindruckt von Sirius Reaktion sich die Sache näher zu betrachten. James Augen schlossen sich vor Qual, als der Blonde sich tiefer beugte. Wieder zog er den Umhang weg und Snape lachte leise auf.  
  
„_Humpf..._", war das einzige, was Remus erwidern konnte. Er starrte ein paar Sekunden auf James Schoß, seine Augenbrauen verschwanden dabei fast unter seinem Haaransatz, er schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf, dann zog er sich zurück, glättete überpenibel seinen Umhang und trat neben Sirius. Der gaffte James noch immer argwöhnisch an. So standen James' drei besten Freunde aufgefädelt nebeneinander, alle gleichermaßen geschockt, denn auch wenn Peter nichts gesehen hatte, ging seine Fantasie hierbei schon sehr weit. Lily stand schräg vor ihnen.  
  
„Gute Arbeit, was?", fragte Severus und er kämpfte ernsthaft mit einem Lachkrampf. „Das sieht man nicht alle Tage."  
  
Normalerweise hätte Sirius ihn für diese Unverfrorenheit bezahlen lassen, auch ganz ohne Zauberstab, doch nun war es der Schock, der ihm sprichwörtlich durch Mark und Bein gefahren war, der ihn letztlich daran hinderte.  
  
James verdeckte seine Beine wieder geschickt, so blieb Lily nur die Möglichkeit die anderen drei Jungen zu fragen. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie wissbegierig und ihre Augen glitzerten voller Vorfreude. Sie sah sie erwartend an, doch keiner wollte ihr so recht antworten.  
  
„Nichts, nichts.", erbarmte sich schließlich Remus wenig überzeugend.  
  
„Nun kommt schon, Leute.", bettelte das Mädchen weiter und unternahm einen letzten zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuch James Geheimnis sprichwörtlich zu enthüllen. „So schlimm kann es ja nicht sein...", meinte sie mit einem Dramatisiert-es-doch-nicht- Blick auf Sirius, Remus und Peter.  
  
„Er trägt die Last der Männlichkeit, Unwissende.", wisperte Sirius furchtsam und schüttelte ehrfürchtig den Kopf. 

Fragen, die sich nun unweigerlich stellen:

-Was verbirgt James unter seinem Umhang?

-Wird Lily es noch herausfinden?

-Werden wir es noch herausfinden?

-Und werden Sirius und Remus jemals ein zweites Date haben?

**_Dies und noch viel mehr, das nächste Mal..._**


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: JK Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Warning: SLASH; OOC – n´bisschen silly

Ja, ihr seht richtig, das hier ist tatsächlich ein neues Kapitel... **versteck** Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich melde mich ja in den letzten Monaten nur noch extrem selten, aber das liegt vor allem daran, dass das lesen für mich zurzeit im Vordergrund steht... tja und hin und wieder auch die Schule...

Das hier ist das letzte offizielle Kapitel, aber es folgt noch ein Epilog. Ich habe dadurch, dass die Geschichte sich schon so lange hinzieht immer wieder den Plot meiner momentanen Gefühlslage angepasst...und trotzdem kann ich voller Stolz sagen, dass ich dieses Ende in jedem Fall vertreten kann und dass es genau so ist wie ich es wollte. **zufrieden nick**

Der Epilog sollte nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen, da ich mich jetzt wieder intensiver mit meinen Stories beschäftige. Das gilt übrigens auch für „Das fürnehme und gar alte...", keine zwei Wochen, so grob geschätzt.

_Vielen Dank an die Reviewer, dass bedeutet mir wirklich viel:_

Lady Arrogance (In deinem und meinem Herzen geht Snape als Sieger vom Feld! **knuddl**), Cayennepfeffer (Danke!), hsjdha, Godiva (Nya, um das zu erfahren wirst du noch bis zum Epilog warten müssen...aber irgendwie kann man es auch erraten...), SephieLeBlanc (Sorry, für die Wartezeit!), mosquiton (Danke fürs streicheln **eg**), SiriBlack (Ähm...bei den Settings, Anonyme Reviews nicht akzeptieren einfach das Hackerl weg...denke ich eben...)

Ich hoffe, ihr reviewt hier...aber vor allem habt Spaß beim lesen...

**Dating My Darling**

Chapter seven

Einen Moment lang herrschte tödliche Stille, nur unterbrochen von dem unsinnigen Hintergrundgequatsche der anderen Menschen im Lokal. Warum konnten die nicht leise seien? Severus nippte leicht an seiner Tasse und starrte mit einer unheimlichen Befriedigung in den Augen durch den Raum. Er schien mit sich und der Welt im reinen – oder so ähnlich.

Lily schien alles andere als befriedigt. Obwohl Sirius Statement sie etwas gebremst hatte, gab sie nicht auf – das verbot ihr, ihr Stolz- und stellte sich vorsichtig auf die Zehenspitzen, mit Bedacht natürlich damit es nicht zu sehr auffiel. Wie beim Größerschummeln bei Madame Pomfrey. James bemerkte dies jedoch und warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu. Und zog seine Beine noch fester an.

Remus beobachtete ein paar Sekunden geduldig schweigend dies Szenario, genoss die Gewissheit, dass es bald vorbei war und dachte innerlich grinsend an das Nachspiel – auch in sexueller Hinsicht.

Sirius neben ihm besah sich ebenfalls stumm Lilys und James' Blickgefechte und Snapes widerwärtig glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nun, Freunde...oder auch nicht...", erhob Remus seine Stimme und sah Severus noch einen Moment abschätzig an, „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit zu gehen!" Er nickte und lächelte ruhig.

Sirius erwachte aus seinen Bemitleidungen für James und sah Remus zu Tode erschrocken an. „Was? Wohin willst du denn?", fragte er und schiere Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit, alleine mit diesem Haufen – der Gedanke gefiel ihm wirklich nicht...und noch ein anderer Gedanke gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, aber darüber dachte er lieber nicht nach.

Remus antwortete darauf hin nichts. Auch die anderen schwiegen eine Weile, dann ergriff Lily erneut von ihrer kindlichen –und in den Wahnsinn treibenden- Euphorie gepackt, das Wort. „Ich werde nicht gehen, solange ich nicht weiß, was Potter da in seiner Hose hat!", rief sie und zeigte in James Richtung.

Severus ließ etwas hören, dass entfernt an ein fröhliches Auflachen erinnerte. „Nicht, Evans, er hat absolut nichts in seiner Hose.", sagte er kühl.

Lily stutzte, blinzelte ziemlich oft, dann wandte sich dem Slytherin zu und fixierte ihn mit bösartig glitzernden Augen. „Weißt du...", sagte sie langsam, „wenn es jemanden gibt, den ich noch weniger leiden kann als Potter, dann bist du das." Sie reckte ihr Kinn.

„Haha!", rief James tonlos auf, anscheinend heilfroh einmal nicht der Depp der Runde zu sein und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Er zwinkerte Lily gewinnend zu. Lily schenkte ihm daraufhin nur einen Denk-nicht-mal-dran- Blick.

„Toll, James...", mischte sich nun Sirius sarkastisch ein, ernsthaft aufgebracht, dass Remus ihn nicht sonderlich beachtete, sondern nur versonnen – und Snape nicht ganz unähnlich- durch die Luft starrte, „...du hast zwar nichts in der Hose, aber zumindest brillierst du gegen einen fetthaarigen Loser...Großartig James, wirklich."

James holte tief Luft. „Zumindest weiß ich, wie ich mich bei einem Date verhalte...im Gegensatz zu...aber ich will ja niemanden ansehen.", konterte er gelassen, dabei wedelte er mit der Hand herum. Und sah Sirius überdeutlich in die Augen.

„Ich hätte es _sehr wohl_ gewusst, nur zu deiner Information, deine Hilfe wäre nicht im geringsten vonnöten gewesen.", keifte Sirius zurück und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf James Nasenspitze.

„Ja genau!", brauste James auf und wäre beinahe aufgestanden, doch in letzter Sekunde besann er sich eines besseren, „ohne mich hättest du es doch nicht mal soweit geschafft..."

Remus verschränkte geduldig wie eine Mutter, die ihre wilden Kinder nur zu gut kannte, die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach ja?", fragte Sirius. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich das hier...", er deutete auf die etwas unkonventionelle Gruppe, „...als _voller Erfolg_ betiteln lässt. Aber keine Sorge James, du hast recht! Den Scheiß hier, habe ich tatsächlich ausschließlich dir zu verdanken." Sirius Wangen waren gerötet und er kaute unaufhörlich an seiner Zunge herum.

James erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern vermied es schlicht entschieden auch nur in die Nähe von Sirius zu sehen.

Lily räusperte sich und setze an um-

„Tu' s nicht! ", sagte Remus laut und legte den Finger für einen Moment auf seine Lippen. „Glaub mir, Lily, keiner will es hören." Er nickte ihr beruhigend zu, und die Autorität die er dabei ausstrahlte wirkte einerseits einschüchternd (Lily & James), aber zum anderen extrem...stimulierend (Sirius). „Nun, um zu dem vorher bereits angeschnittenen Thema zurückzukehren...ich denke es wäre das beste, wenn Sirius und ich, euch nun verlassen würden."

Stille, Schweigen, Ruhe... gestört nur von James Gebrüll.

„Was?", fauchte James und wirkte zum ersten Mal absolut panisch, „Ihr könnt mich doch nicht mit den zwei da alleine lassen?!" Er deutete zwischen Lily und Snape hin und her.

Remus grinste und es war überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigend. Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus, ergriff bestimmend die von Sirius. „James, keine Sorge, da kommst du schon wieder raus...Lily, er hat wirklich nichts mehr in der Hose...Severus..."

„...wasch dir die Haare...", warf Sirius kurz hilfreich ein, doch im Grunde grinste er nur Remus glücklich an.

„Ja, das ist noch besser, als das was ich sagen wollte.", gab Remus, noch immer in diesem gewissen männlichen _Raaauuu_- Ton, zu und wandte sich endgültig Sirius zu.

„Gehen wir wieder rauf, ja? Da sind wir alleine.", sagte er und drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu Madame Pudifoot um, die gerade die Bestellung bei einem verängstigt wirkenden Zweitklässlerpärchen aufnahm.

„Auf jeden Fall.", sagte Sirius.

„Hey Leute.", brüllte James, die Arme wild in der Luft schwenkend und winkte wild durch die Gegend. „Remus...Sirius..._VERDAMMT_!"

„Sie sind weg!", hauchte Lily, eine Minute später. Sie starrte zur Eingangstür.

„Mein Gott, Evans...", stöhnte James noch immer am Boden zerstört und stützte sein Gesicht auf den Händen ab.

Severus hatte inzwischen seine Tasse leer getrunken. Ein paar Sekunden wartete er noch, dann stand er auf, legte sich seinen Mantel über den Arm und schritt nun ebenso zur Tür. „Nun, Potter...", sagte er eiskalt wie immer, „ich schätze, wir sind nun für eine gewisse Zeit lang quitt..." Etwas in seinen Augen leuchtete böse auf.

James knurrte etwas unverständliches und einen Moment schien er den ernsthaften Versuch unternehmen zu wollen aufzustehen, doch dann –wie zuvor bei Sirius- riss er sich zusammen und zischte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Das bereust du, Snape."

Severus lachte wiederum leise und gefühllos auf. „Wir werden sehen, Potter – Schönen Abend noch, Evans." Er sah Lily eindringlich an und es war nicht ganz klar, was er mit diesem Blick tatsächlich ausdrücken wollte. Auf jeden Fall war er Sekunden später verschwunden.

Lily sah James an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick jedoch nicht.

„Potter...", sagte sie hauchzart und kam auf ihn zu. „James..." In einer fließenden Bewegung ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Sessel gleiten. Ihre Fingerkuppen trommelten einen gedämpften Takt auf dem Holztisch.

Ein letztes Mal überprüfte sie, ob auch niemand sie belauschte – oder ob es zumindest keine Zeugen gab, wenn sie den Versuch unternahm James gewaltsam unter dem Tisch hervor zu zerren.

„Nein, Evans.", sagte James entschieden und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Och, komm schon.", rief Lily empört.

James seufzte tief und sah das Mädchen schließlich doch an. „Weißt du eigentlich wie fürchterlich nervtötend du bist?"

Lily zögerte. „Ist das eine Fangfrage?"

**to be continued…**

Reviews?


End file.
